La Flor Secrète
by fascinating melody
Summary: Perseguida por un maleficio, la bella Lily Evans debe esconderse tras un disfraz. Odiada por los estudiantes de Hogwarts y atormentada por los apuestos Merodeadores, su disfraz estará a salvo hasta que James,el príncipe de Hogwarts,tropieza con su secreto
1. El Secreto de la Chica

**Disclaimer**: Este fic no es mío sino que es una traducción de uno que leí hace poco en inglés: "The Secrète Flower" escrito por Y.Lily. A mí me gustó mucho su fic por lo que le pedí permiso para traducirlo al español y sólo espero que a vosotros también os guste.

**Capítulo 1** **El Secreto de la Chica** _Crujido_

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una cama con dosel, una chica de unos quince años escudriñaba intensamente las instrucciones de un producto de tinte de pelo. Era la primera vez que experimentaba con productos muggle pero, curiosamente, no se concentraba en seguir las instrucciones para teñirse el pelo sino que sus ojos buscaban sin descanso algún modo de cometer un error.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, se dio cuenta de lo molesto y frustrante que este proceso podía llegar a ser:

1. Mezclar el contenido del tinte en la botella etiquetada #1.

2. Esparcir el tinte de pelo con igualdad por todo el pelo, incluyendo el cuero cabelludo.

3. Usando guantes, masajear el pelo hasta que quede completamente cubierto.

4. Lavar el pelo antes de que pasen treinta minutos.

Con determinado descuido, Lily desgarró los sobres multicolores y vertió su contenido en la botella etiquetada #1. Después de agitar la botella enérgicamente durante varios segundos, sacó el tinte y lo repartió de forma descuidada sobre su melena pelirroja, la cual ya había sido teñida con anterioridad.

Canturreaba mientras masageaba el tinte en su pelo y, con su varita, aceleró el proceso. El podrido color negro cubrió enseguida su sedosa cabellera pelirroja. Luego dejó que el tinte reposara durante más de treinta minutos- otro de sus errores intencionados.

Corriendo un dedo por su ahora seco y encrespado cabello, los efectos secundarios del tinte semi permanente, se giró hacia el espejo para inspeccionar cuidadosamente su pelo. El resultado era satisfactorio. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa torcida mientras se tocaba los puntos verdes que el tinte había dejado, uno de los resultados de dejarse el tinte más de lo recomendado.

El color era más oscuro que marrón, con asomos de verde carbón. Serviría para cumplir su objetivo de alejar parte de la atención no deseada que recibía cuando su pelo era rojo. Pero faltaba algo; su trabajo aún no había terminado.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, cogió una pinza y se recogió el pelo en un apretado moño. Luego, rebuscó en un armario hasta que encontró el estuche de sus lentillas. Sacó dos lentes negras de la caja y se colocó cada una en un ojo con infinito cuidado. Sería más efectivo usar magia para cambiar el color de sus ojos pero aún no había encontrado la manera de mantener el nuevo color durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Parpadeando un poco, se volvió a girar hacia el espejo y contempló la nueva persona en la que se había convertido. Los ojos negros y pelo oscuro ocultaban su verdadera identidad y características, ojos esmeralda y cabello pelirrojo, que tuvo una vez.

Ocultarse era el primer paso; el siguiente paso sería disminuir su belleza.

- Ruinatio, - murmuró la joven. Era un conjuro que su madre había inventado para ella y que cumplía un terrible propósito. En unos instantes, toda su cara se cubrió de espinillas, cicatrices, granos y otras desfiguraciones. Era un conjuro espantoso pero debía usarlo.

Sus viejas y gastadas gafas rotas de segundo curso estaban aisladas debajo de su cama. Daba vergüenza de sólo mirarlas. Sus _amigas_ de segundo curso se burlaban de ella en el colegio. Pero ahora no importaba. Ya no tenía amigos en Hogwarts.

Agachándose debajo de la cama, recuperó aquellas viejas gafas con las patillas torcidas y montura a rayas y se las colocó de mala gana, temerosa de ver su reflejo de nuevo. Respiró profundamente al ver su aterradora imagen. Su nuevo tinte muggle, ya seco, hacía un terrorífico milagro en su disfraz ya que ni siquiera ella se reconocía a sí misma. Sin embargo, detrás de esta máscara, estaría a salvo para siempre.

El camisón de noche que llevaba contrastaba muy mal con el pelo oscuro y las desfiguraciones que acababa de conseguir. Estaba diseñado y hecho específicamente para su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes. El camisón era exquisito, hecho de seda y suave terciopelo. Había pertenecido a su abuela cuando era joven pero, después del _incidente_, lo había heredado su madre y, finalmente, ella. Aunque fuese una herencia familiar... era una carga y un recuerdo constante de un vicio. Lily interrumpió sus pensamientos; no quería pensar en su abuela.

El camisón caía suavemente por sus piernas, cubriendo gran parte de sus rodillas. Lily puso una mueca de asco al inspeccionar sus rodillas. Según su madre, las rodillas eran las cosas más desagradables del mundo y las palabras de su madre significaban mucho para Lily por lo que odiaría para siempre las rodillas.

En realidad, la imagen de Lily era pequeña. Sus brazos y piernas eran todo menos grandes o anchas. Eran delgadas y sin defecto alguno, al igual que su estrecha cintura. No era más alta de 5 pies y 5 pulgadas. Estaba en su quinto curso y era Prefecta de Hogwarts, un título muy honorable en su opinión.

Lily se desvistió y se puso una camiseta grande y pantalones anchos. Se cubrió con la túnica de Hogwarts y clavó cuidadosamente su placa de Prefecta en el pecho de la túnica. Llevándose su mochila, salió corriendo de la habitación de las chicas. A medio camino por las escaleras ya oía las voces de los demás alumnos de Gryffindor reunidos en la sala común. Sin embargo, ella sólo buscaba una voz, una voz masculina que conseguía que su sangre hirviera.

_Ahí está. La encontré. _Se colocóbien la placa de Prefecta.

Sirius Black. James Potter. Nunca se traían nada bueno entre manos y se enorgullecía de ser la única que todavía intentaba pillarles infraganti. Los demás prefectos se habían rendido hacía mucho tiempo.

- Espero no volver a pillaros gastándole otra broma a alguien.- les regañó mientras andaba con cuidado hacia ellos. James y Sirius se giraron sorprendidos, pero sonrieron con satisfacción al ver quien era.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que estamos haciendo?- le preguntó James inocentemente, mostrando sus impecables dientes tan blancos como perlas.

Ella le ignoró.

- Si alguien sale herido, mordido, quemado o _castrado, - _los chicos pusieron caras de dolor al oír esto,- me encargaré personalmente de vuestra decapitación y expulsión del colegio.

Y fulminándoles con una de sus mejores miradas, se giró y se alejó de allí. Tal vez no debería haber hecho eso, después de todo... había una _razón _por la que los demás prefectos no se metían con ellos. Pero no podía pasar nada en una sala llena de estudiantes ¿verdad?

_Mentira._

De repente, Lily oyó como Sirius estallaba en carcajadas. Se giró rápidamente. James se agarraba la tripa, también riéndose con ganas.

- ¡Muy bueno James! ¡Siempre había querido ver un sapo verrugoso de nariz roja!- exclamó Sirius entre risas, y aplaudiendo- ¡Deberíamos hacérselo a todos los prefectos!

James no podía contestar. El comentario de su mejor amigo sólo había conseguido que se riese con aún más fuerza y ya estaba casi tendido sobre el suelo.

Lily salió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y abrir de un tirón el armario del espejo.

Gritó. ¡Su cara estaba cubierta de verrugas! ¡Y su nariz estaba creciendo de forma disparatada y volviéndose roja! Murmuró rápidamente el contra hechizo, alegrándose cuando su nariz recuperó su tamaño original. Las verrugas desaparecieron también, cada una explotando en un brillante arco iris.

Odiaba a James y al resto de los Merodeadores por sus estúpidas travesuras y bromas infantiles. También eran especialmente agresivos hacia ella por su condición de Prefecta y el hecho de que aún estaba en guerra con ellos.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, abandonó la habitación a regañadientes, agarrando firmemente la varita por si acaso había hechizos en las escaleras.

Afortunadamente, la sala común estaba vacía. Suspirando aliviada, salió por la puerta.

En el Gran Comedor, se sentó en una mesa aislada en un rincón. Podía oír los irritantes grititos de las fans sentadas en la mesa de al lado. También reconocía las voces de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, tonteando y hablando con las chicas sentadas a su lado.

Lily observó a Peter y frunció el ceño. Aún se preguntaba cómo Peter se había convertido en un Merodeador.

Sus ojos se posaron en Remus y se sonrío a sí misma. Pensaba que él era el único dulce y sensible del grupo, y además era apuesto. Remus tenía el pelo rubio claro que le caía de forma natural y ordenada sobre la frente a ambos lados de la cabeza. Tenía una cara apuesta pero sus misteriosos ojos azules oscuros siempre estaban perdidos en la distancia.

Los ojos de Lily se giraron esta vez hacia Sirius y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Odiaba el hecho de que el pelo de Sirius fuese largo, suave y oscuro y que sus ojos grises estuviesen repletos de risa y travesuras. Por este aspecto tan suave y dulce, todas las chicas del colegio caían rendidas a sus pies de sólo mirarle. Su sonrisa podía derretir el corazón de cualquier chica y sus bromas harían reír a cualquiera.

Sin querer, sus ojos se volvieron hacia James y sintió como sus orejas se ponían rojas. La verdad es que no había nada interesante que decir sobre él. _Nada_. Que más daba que fuese el líder no oficial de un grupo enrevesado de bromistas, conocido como los "Merodeadores."

Y también era una crisis que James Potter hubiese sido dotado con unos ojos almendrados vivos e intensos, y que tuviese carisma, encanto y una elegancia de la cual ningún chico se podría librar. Si esto fuese poco y como si todas estas características no fueran suficiente, la naturaleza le había otorgada una cara gloriosamente magnífica; unas largas y oscuras pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos traviesos, hoyuelos, y una sonrisa que conseguía que siempre se saliera con la suya.

No era _correcto_ ni _justo_. Desgraciadamente, Lily era la única que opinaba esto entre las miles de chicas que estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Lily se giró de nuevo y miró su comida. Había perdido el apetito. Como último recurso, se enfrascó en un gran libro que había traído consigo y decidió pasar así los últimos treinta minutos de la hora de la comida. Sin embargo, sólo unos minutos después... sintió algo sorprendentemente frío y húmedo cayendo por su pelo.

Lily gritó mientras el zumo de calabaza goteaba lentamente por su túnica y sus libros. Sin pensar, Lily pegó un salto y se chocó contra la persona que le había hecho aquello. Acabó por empujar al delincuente al suelo. Lily observó sorprendida a Sirius Black, tirado en el suelo y con una mano en el pecho, en el lugar donde Lily había impactado contra él.

Sirius sólo pudo toser. Con movimientos de arpía, su novia tomó la oportunidad para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y masagear el punto donde Lily le había golpeado.

Aprovechando la oportunidad para impresionar a su Merodeador, la chica lanzó una mirada asesina a Lily y escupió:

- Si te vuelvo a pillar pegando a mi amor en otra ocasión, desearas no estar viva. ¡Espera!- añadió con una risotada- ¡Se me olvidaba que no tienes vida!

Lily la miró fijamente mientras su pelo goteaba con el color anaranjado del zumo de calabaza y luego cerró con fuerza los ojos y huyó de allí. Mientras corría, podía oír las risas y el intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos. Las risas permanecieron en sus oídos mientras corría lo más lejos posible del Gran Comedor...


	2. Un grave error

**Capítulo 2**

**Lo Inesperado **

Gota a gota el maldito tinte ya empezaba a quitarse.

Lágrimas saladas cubrían su cara y caían de forma involuntaria, mojando su túnica. El zumo de calabaza parecía contener más ácido de lo normal ya que había formado manchas de colores en su túnica y había borrado el tinte "semi permanente." Los Merodeadores debían haber alterado el zumo de alguna forma.

A lo lejos, aún podía oír las risas distantes de la mesa de Gryffindor. El sonido rebotaba por las paredes y llegaba directamente hasta sus oídos. El sonido cruel de la burla. Llegó por fin hasta la Señora Gorda al final del pasillo y murmuró la contraseña. La puerta del retrato se abrió de golpe y Lily corrió escaleras arriba.

Finalmente, llegó al cobijo de su habitación y allí, se tumbó sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos, enjuagando así algunas de las lágrimas no deseadas. Maldijo a los Merodeadores y a aquellas chicas estúpidas y groseras a las cuales sólo les importaba su condición social y su propio ego.

Aún había clases después de la comida; no podía quedarse en su habitación para siempre. Alzando la cabeza, sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto en busca de la caja de tinte permanente. Cuando lo encontró, se arrastró hacia él y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. El tinte provisional no era suficiente, tenía que volver a teñir su pelo.

Repitió el proceso de la mañana mientras intentaba recomponerse. La siguiente clase era Transformación. No podía perderse esa clase. Era su peor asignatura por que era la segunda mejor de la clase. James era el mejor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vio a sus dos compañeras de habitación, Diane y su amiga, Sarah, que pasaron junto a ella. Mierda. Era demasiado tarde para correr. Pretendió no haberlas visto pero ellas no correspondieron su acción. Diane la miró y señaló, entre risitas. Su amiga no sabía quien era Lily, aunque hubiesen compartido habitación durante los últimos cinco años, pero imitó a su amiga igualmente.

- ¡Hola Lily!- chilló Diane. Lily se encogió al oírla. Quería ignorarlas pero era inútil. Eran demasiado cabezotas.

Las fulminó con la mirada, esperando poder asustarlas como último recurso:

-¿Qué?

- Oye... ¿tu te lavas alguna vez el pelo?- le preguntó Diane, aún sonriendo.

Lily la ignoró, fingiendo estar ocupada buscando algo en su mochila. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Sarah estaba haciendo algo raro.

Sarah miraba a Diane esperando algún tipo de señal. Diane la miró y puso los ojos en blanco. Esa era la señal. Como un perrito faldero, Sarah imitó la acción previa de su amiga.

- ¡Sí! ¿Y cómo diablos puedes tener esos ojos tan horribles? Vamos, no creo que nadie quiera mirarlos jamás. Seguro que tu madre era exactamente como tu: una rarita.- dijo Sarah. Diane la miró orgullosa y ambas se alejaron de allí, riéndose a carcajadas.

Lily sintió una punzada de dolor. Era una chica fuerte, pero el incidente de esta mañana había dañado sus defensas. En vez de contestar con algún comentario inteligente, caminó en la dirección opuesta. Luego paró. Durante un momento, puso una mano junto a su corazón... deseando ser menos vulnerable a los insultos sobre su madre. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que los pasillos se habían vaciado de repente. Cuando finalmente abandonó sus preocupaciones, el reloj de su muñeca casi gritaba: "¡TARDE!"

Lily se quejó por lo bajo. ¡Iba a llegar tarde por primera vez en su vida! Mientras corría a clase de Transformación, maldijo a las dos chicas y a los Merodeadores- creyendo que toda su mala suerte era culpa de aquellos cuatro irritantes bromistas. Ooo... juró que si volvía a ver a otro Merodeador, le iba a reducir a polvo. Seguro. ¡WHAM!

Se chocó directamente con un intruso justo en la entrada a clase. Cuando alzó la cabeza para gritar a la persona casi se desmaya del horror. ¡Era James Potter!

- ¡Vaya! Señorita _Prefecta,_ ¡mira por donde andas!- dijo bruscamente James, sus ojos brillando con enojo.

Lily reprimió el impulso de saltar hacia su cuello y estrangularle. En cambio, bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall, evitó mirarle a los ojos y entró en la clase con la cabeza agachada y avergonzada.

La profesora McGonagall observó la figura encogida de Lily sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de su desconcierto.

- L-legas t-tarde, jovencita, eh, cinco puntos de G-gryffindor.- Luego la profesora, viendo a James, repitió, - _Otros_ cinco puntos de Gryffindor.- Pero esta vez, no tartamudeó.

Lily suspiró y se sentó en una mesa vacía.

- Por favor, James, siéntate en el asiento vacío al lado de Lily.- ¡Oh no! Lily chilló mentalmente, aunque mantuvo una expresión calmada.

James estaba a punto de protestar pero le cortó la mirada asesina de la profesora. De mala gana, James se sentó en la mesa, lo más lejos de Lily posible.

Algunos minutos después, estaban aprendido cómo transformar alfileres en ratas y Lily lo estaba pasando mal. Miró con envidia como James agitaba la varita perezosamente y sus alfileres se transformaron en ratas uno a uno.

Lily observó su alfiler. Una mutación medio rata, medio alfiler. Tenía una cabeza brillante y puntiaguda y patas de alfiler. Pero la cola era larga y rosa. Lily suspiró y lo hurgó inútilmente con su varita. El alfiler chilló y saltó de la mesa.

- Puedo ver que no eres tan lista en Transformación. Y eso que pensaba que la señorita _Prefecta_ era perfecta, - se burló James.

- Cállate.- Espetó Lily, mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa de adelante para comprobar si la Profesora McGonagall estaba escuchando.

- ¿Porqué no intentas hacerme callar?- le contestó James.

Ooo... _ese estúpido inmaduro_. Lily agarró una de las ratas y se la metió a James en la boca con un movimiento rápido. Luego se giró de nuevo y puso una expresión inocente cuando la profesora les miró. Su cara mostraba que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo su maldito compañero... y que tener un compañero más cuerdo no estaría mal.

James escupió en cuanto McGonagall se fue a otra mesa a inspeccionar alfileres. Agarró la rata y se la tiró a ella a la cara. La rata rebotó en su cara y cayó sobre la mesa, chillando.

Lily estaba furiosa y quería tirarle otra rata, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

James la miró de reojo, un poco preocupado, antes de girarse a hablar con otra persona. Lily se pasó el resto de la clase mirando fijamente sus alfileres sin transformar.

Cuando la campana de final de clase sonó, James se levantó y derribó la mesa. La verdad es que había sido un accidente pero no quería admitirlo delante de _ella_.

Las cosas de Lily salieron disparadas por toda la clase y ella se resbaló de la silla y se cayó al suelo, sorprendida. Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla y salió de la clase hablando con otra chica. El corazón de Lily se llenó de odio. Recogió sus cosas y corrió hacia la biblioteca. Ya había tomado una decisión. Le gastaría una broma esta noche, sin retraso. Fue a la biblioteca a buscar ideas. Después de ojear unos cuantos libros de travesuras, ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer. El plan era entrar en su habitación por la noche y verter unos cuantos litros de una substancia pegajosa y babosa sobre su cama y repartirlo por todos lados hasta que formase un caparazón alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Por la mañana no podría levantarse ni pedir ayuda hasta el final del día. La gente se enteraría de la broma pero nadie sospecharía que había sido _ella_. Lily se rió con ganas. Estaba segura de que el plan funcionaría. ¡Era perfecto! ¡Brillante! No encontraba ningún error.

Esa noche--

A las diez en punto, Lily se deslizó de su cama para poner su brillante travesura en marcha. Sacó algo de ropa negra de su armario y se visitó enseguida. "Por razones de seguridad," pensó Lily feliz.

Sujetaba la botella con la substancia en su mano derecha y la varita en la izquierda. Cautelosamente, se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos para que nadie la oyese. Encontró las habitaciones y buscó la cama de James.

Los chicos tenían cada uno un cuarto. "Bueno... mejor" pensó Lily. Oyó a Peter roncando fuertemente en el cuarto de al lado. Lily se aguantó la risa. Luego se acercó a la cama de James y desenroscó la tapa de la botella cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no hacer ruido.

Vertió la substancia sobre la cama y la esparció alrededor del chico, sonrojándose un poco cuando su mano rozó su cuerpo. Volvió a tapar la botella y miró a James. No se había despertado.

Se rió en silencio pensando en los resultados y consecuencias que tendría por la mañana. La sustancia viscosa sólo tardaría diez segundos en empezar a secarse. Se giró con la intención de abandonar el cuarto.

De repente, oyó un sonido. Lily se detuvo. James acababa de decir algo. Rezó al Dios Muggle para que no se hubiese despertado. Lo volvió a oír.

- Vuelve... Kathleen... hmmm... - murmuró James en sus sueños. Lily suspiró aliviada y puso los ojos en blanco. De repente, James alzó la mano y, adormilado, agarró lo que tenía más cerca. Lily sintió sus manos rodeándola.

_Genial._

Lily ahogó un gritó al caerse encima de él, sus manos seguían agarrándola fuertemente. James seguía dormido. Lily sintió pánico y, sin querer, le dio un codazo a James en la cara. James farfulló algo. Ella quería gritar. ¡Ya habían pasado diez segundos! La sustancia viscosa se estaba pegando bien... no, demasiado bien...

La presión era excesiva. Lily chilló.

- ¡Joder! ¡MIERDA!

- ¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó James, mientras abría perezosamente los ojos. Sintió algo pesado encima suyo y alzó la cabeza.

Era la Prefecta.

¡Lily!

_No podía ser..._

- ¡EVANS! ¿¡Qué coño estas haciendo aquí?!


	3. Caos a medianoche

**Capítulo 3**

La Bella Muchacha Misteriosa 

- Evans. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Preguntó James, mirando sorprendido a su alrededor, sus ojos brillando con disgusto cuando se fijó en la sustancia verde por primera vez. Un pensamiento repulsivo tomó forma en su mente. Un sentimiento nauseabundo que sólo podía significar una cosa: ¿_Tanto_ le deseaba Lily?

James se estremeció. Los prefectos no eran así... ¿verdad? Pero entonces... ¿quién sabía hoy en día?

- La próxima vez deberías pedir permiso antes, - dijo frunciendo el ceño ante la Prefecta que estaba tumbada enfrente de él. Pero Lily no había oído su comentario. Estaba enfadada y decepcionada consigo misma por haber arruinado su primera y única travesura. Además, la última persona con la que quería estar pegada a una cama era con ÉL.

- No sé que habrás oído de mí pero no hago sexo gratis.- James habló en voz baja pero firme para asegurarse que dejaba las cosas bien claras.- Nosotros los Merodeadores tenemos más honor del que te imaginas, _Prefecta_.

_¡Perdóname!_

La cara de Lily se puso de un rojo brillante, pero no de vergüenza, sino de hostilidad hacia James y cólera consigo misma por haber cometido aquel terrible error. Después de todo, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no se hubiese girado cuando James murmuró algo sobre una chica en sus sueños. Él no la habría agarrado en su fuerte abrazo y ella no se habría caído sobre su cama, para encontrarse en la terrible situación actual. James descifró el significado de su sonrojo de una manera completamente distinta. El sonrojo de Lily significaba que era culpable, CULPABLE de haber cometido semejante barbaridad. Su minúsculo respeto hacia los prefectos se degradó hasta un nuevo nivel.

- Respóndeme a mi primera pregunta, Prefecta.- Escupió la última palabra.- Que. Haces. Aquí.

Sólo deseaba pegarle una bofetada a ese estúpido Potter pero, esta vez, ella era la culpable, aunque no cómo él pensaba, pero la broma había sido su idea y él le había pillado.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró nerviosa alrededor del cuarto. James frunció el entrecejo, su expresión difícil de descifrar. Cediendo finalmente, Lily cerró con fuerza los ojos e inspiró una cantidad enorme de aire, tragándose su orgullo.

- Intentaba gastarte una broma.- Al abrir los ojos, miró de reojo a James, esperando su reacción. Nada. Bueno, tal vez un apretón de la mandíbula.

- Vale, la broma iba bien al principio y la magia estaba funcionando, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme,- hizo una pausa, buscando la mejor manera de decirle lo que venía a continuación,- bueno, dijiste algo y, eh, bueno, metirasteencimatuyo.

Lily se maldijo en silencio. James la miró pasmado. ¿Así que ahora era _su culpa_? Pequeña bruja conspiradora.

James suspiró.

- La verdad es que no tengo suficiente paciencia para preocuparme por cosas como esta. Evans. Simplemente, jamás de los jamases vuelvas a gastarme una de tus supuestas bromas.

Ella le miró con frialdad. _¿Qué? _El enfado que había estado reprimiendo tan cuidadosamente estalló finalmente. Le señaló con un dedo tembloroso, su cara ardiendo y sus oscuros ojos brillando.

- ¡Tu- tu imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que quiero perder mi honra con alguien como TU? Te he explicado la verdad, ¿cómo más quieres que te lo demuestre? No, el error fue accidental; no me tiré sobre esta cama a propósito. Tu problema es que piensas directamente que porque te crees el "monarca" del colegio, cualquier chica va a querer algo contigo a la más mínima oportunidad que tenga. ¡Pues no! ¡La belleza es sólo superficial y te define perfectamente!

Vaya. James estaba sorprendido, nunca en su vida le habían hablado de forma tan directa y molesta. Esta Prefecta le tenía harto, y el hecho de que creía la verdad y osaba expresar su opinión hacia el líder de los Merodeadores sólo le enfadaba aún más. James suspiró y cerró los ojos frustrado. Ahora tenía que salir de aquel lío. La verdad era que no se sentía bien (después de que le hubiesen despertado y todo eso) y tener a una presumida encima de él, pegada en una postura bastante comprometedora, no le hacía sentirse mejor.

Además, ¿qué chico cuerdo querría tomar ventaja de la situación estando pegado a la cama con una sustancia repugnante alrededor del cuerpo y una Prefecta insoportable que, la verdad, no era ninguna belleza?

Mejor sería que Lily pensase en algo rápido o se iba a quedar dormido, lo cual no sería nada bueno en caso de que el resto de los Merodeadores le visitaran por la mañana (siempre lo hacían, y la mañana siguiente era fin de semana.)

Afortunadamente, ella no le decepcionó.

Un segundo más tarde, Lily exclamó:

- James coge la varita, creo que recuerdo el contra hechizo de esta cosa.

James agarró la varita de su mesilla y se la dio a Lily. Ella le quitó la varita rápidamente, ignorando la mirada de James, y murmuró el contra hechizo antes de que se le olvidara por su estado de pánico.

Luego apretó sus manos sobre las zonas donde la sustancia pegajosa era mayor: el estomago de James.

James soltó una carcajada y Lily volvió a sonrojarse- pero esta vez no estaba enfadada.

Mientras veía como la sustancia se deshacía, la mente de Lily estaba centrada en otra cosa y, sin querer, empezó a preguntarse si todos los jugadores de Quidditch tendrían abdominales tan fuertes o era una cosa de los genes Potter.

- Ahem.

La repentina interrupción de James la hizo bajar de las nubes y, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando el estomago de James durante los últimos cinco segundos que había tardado la sustancia en disolverse, y que se había maravillado del cuerpo de cierto jugador de Quidditch.

Lily miró a James con los ojos como platos y él la contestó con una mirada en blanco, aunque sus ojos escondían un brillo malicioso.

Soltando la varita de James, Lily saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

James puso los ojos en blanco y se mofó:

- Una broma. Seguro.

James se despertó al oír los gritos de sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta. Protestando en voz baja, se levantó de la cama.

Los eventos de la noche anterior le llenaron de un sentimiento desagradable mientras se vestía. Recordaba vagamente una cara cubierta de espinillas con unas gafas gigantescas descansando sobre su nariz que examinaba su cuerpo mientras una expresión extraña se pintaba en su rostro.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente con los ojos aún medio cerrados. Definitivamente, no estaba preparado para lo que pasó a continuación.

Amplias sonrisas, caras satisfechas y ojos brillantes indicaban que ellos sabían algo que James desconocía.

- ¿Qué hacéis tíos? ¿Darme un susto de muerte?- Preguntó James mientras se frotaba la parte del cuello que le dolía.

- Jamessssiiiieee Pooo, anoche oímos ruidos.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

Remus y Sirius se rieron juntos, dándose una palmada amistosa.

James encogió los hombros y se apoyó contra la pared con esa postura sexy y relajada que caracterizaba a los Merodeadores.

- Venga, tíos, no pasó nada, en serio.- Sabía que sus amigos no le iban a creer pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ocuparse de esto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces de donde salían los gruñidos y gemidos? Venga tío, no puedes negarlo, duermo en la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Estabas espiando?- Preguntó James frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Prongs, es fin de semana, no puedes esperar que estuviese dormido tan pronto. Venga, dínoslo y te dejaremos en paz.

James protestó en voz baja.

Remus soltó una risita.

- Prongs, colega, sólo dinos quien te visitó ayer por la noche -. Luego, girándose hacía Sirius añadió: - aunque claro, si James tuvo alguna cita, probablemente este demasiado avergonzado como para decírnoslo.

James no contestó. Se fue hacia su cama y se echó sobre ella.

- Déjame adivinar, era otra de esas supuestas bromas, sólo que salió muy mal y te encontraste en un lío con la _bromista. _Y claro, acabáis aprovechando la situación por que no hay nada mejor que hacer, y que mejor forma de pasar el rato que en una sesión de intenso besuqueo... - dijo Sirius con una mirada de sabiduría.

-... con una tía que está como un tren pero que resulta ser super inteligente porque de repente se acuerda del contra hechizo que tan convenientemente olvidó durante el morreo con el Merodeador. Pero para entonces, tus hormonas están descontroladas y decides que la chica se quede, lo cual, claro está, era su plan desde el principio.- Terminó Remus en tono señorial.

- El único problema es que era Lily, la Prefecta _adoro- normas- y- McGonagall_ y no una tía buena o Circe (una seductora sacerdotisa en el libro Odisea ) con la que estabais soñando vosotros.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sin escuchar lo que decía James.

- Aunque claro, en este colegio no hay chicas que estén buenas y sean inteligentes así que habría que ir a Beauxbaton o Salem Witch Academy, supongo.

Entonces Remus se giró y miró a James como si le estuviese viendo por primera vez.

- ¿Qué. Has. Dicho?

Suspirando frustrado, James repitió sus palabras.

- Evans me _gastó una broma_ anoche.

Y en la habitación reinó el silencio.


	4. La Sirena

Capítulo 4 

La Sirena

- No puede ser... - murmuraron Sirius y Remus al unísono, compartiendo la misma mirada de repulsión.- No nos tomes el pelo Prongs, no tiene nada de gracia.

James gruñó y les explicó toda la historia de mala gana; evitando la parte cuando Lily le había mirado el estomago fijamente.

Cuando acabó, sus amigos le observaron incrédulos.

- Seguro que estaba diciendo la verdad, es una Prefecta por Dios...

- Sí, además ella te odia tío. Vamos, vosotros dos os lleváis como el aceite y el agua, sí, como perritos calientes y caracoles, bueno, ahora que lo pienso: como Merodeadores y Prefectas adora-normas...

- ¿Queréis callaros ya?- Dijo James en voz baja pero cumpliendo su objetivo de silenciar a ambos.- No me importa nada de lo que pasó anoche, pero si vuelve a repetirse, tal vez tenga que romper uno de los códigos de honor de los Merodeadores.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Nunca gastarle una broma a una chica? Venga hombre, yo rompí esa norma hace años cuando me colé en la habitación de Narcissa y le dejé un regalito con olor a bomba fétida.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Hah, deberíais haberla visto a la mañana siguiente. Os juro que se ha quedado con esa expresión de asco desde aquel día.

Remus rió y le dio una palmada juguetona en la espalda. James negó con la cabeza en frustración, pero sonrió junto con sus amigos.

- Tíos, fuera, me tengo que vestir. Hoy vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿no?

- ¡Sí sargento James, señor!- Replicaron Sirius y Remus mientras James les cerraba la puerta en las narices.

James se vistió rápidamente una vez que sus amigos habían abandonado el cuarto, echándose por encima un polo blanco y unos pantalones. Demasiado vago como para abrocharse la corbata, la dejó que colgara libremente alrededor de su cuello y se colocó la túnica. Por último, agarró su capa, una bolsa llena de monedas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Bajó con rapidez por las escaleras y atravesó la sala común. Había llegado casi al retrato cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Se giró y observó con fascinación la escena que tenía delante.

Era una chica a la que nunca había visto antes. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó enseguida mientras sus ojos exploraban a la muchacha. Tenía el pelo precioso y brillante de un intenso color anaranjado. Caía en cascadas sobre su espalda y sus grandes ojos brillaban con el color de las esmeraldas.

Y su piel era del color del melocotón, suave y con un brillo especial.

El camisón de noche que llevaba era exquisito, ondeando cada vez que ella se movía y brillando como miles de pequeños cristales. La chica se giró bruscamente al percibir que alguien la observaba.

Ahogó un gritó al verle a él, se miró a sí misma y palideció. James se sintió como si estuviese flotando en un sueño.

_¡Oh Dios mío!...¡No tengo puesto el disfraz! _Su mente la chillaba.

Lily tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que James había entrado en un estado de inconsciencia. Se giró y estaba preparada para subir las escaleras corriendo cuando sintió que alguien con más fuerza que ella tiraba de sus brazos.

Se giró de nuevo y se encontró cara a cara con él.

La primera cosa que se le ocurrió a James fue agarrarla con fuerza y no dejarla marchar jamás. Parte de su mente vibraba, intoxicada por el dulce olor a flores que ella emanaba. James ya no se sentía cuerdo; su cuerpo se estaba volviendo _loco_ por ella.

La asustada muchacha le observó, notando el modo en que sus ojos brillaban lujuriosos y la expresión del moreno se volvía blanca.

Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y su mente se concentró en los elegantes labios rosas de la chica, el labio inferior más grueso que el superior, que parecía llamarle para que lo tocase. Él obedeció sellando sus labios con los de ella.

Atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y luego se dedicó a plantar pequeños besos por su cuello. Sintió como la chica intentaba librarse de su potente abrazo, pero él nunca la dejaría marchar. Claro que no.

De repente, la chica empezó a llorar, las lágrimas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras suplicaba:

- P-por favor p-para, por favor suéltame, p-por favor, te lo suplico, ¡suéltame!

James ignoró cada una de sus palabras porque con cada palabra que pronunciaba, la deseaba con más fuerza. Pero su concentración se quebró cuando algo líquido salpicó su cara.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mientras la muchacha decía sus últimas palabras.

- ¡Que alguien me ayude! Por favor te lo ruego, ¡déjame en paz!

Al decir aquello, palideció y se desmayó sobre el suelo.

James rodeó su cintura con sus brazos antes de que se cayese. Aquella mirada de deseo y lujuria abandonó sus ojos y, lentamente, comprendió la situación.

Su primer instinto fue correr hacia la enfermería y él nunca ignoraba sus reflejos. Colocando las piernas de la chica sobre sus brazos, la llevó cerca de su torso, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. Luego, inició una rápida carrera hacia la enfermería, deseando con toda su alma que Madame Promfey estuviese allí.

Su mente estaba plagada de dudas y pensamientos. ¿Qué había hecho? Una mirada a la chica, y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, sus hormonas se habían vuelto locas y su cuerpo se había calentado como un trueno.

James se maldijo en voz baja por su comportamiento imprudente.

Los Merodeadores eran conocidos por su actitud calmada y serena hacia los miembros del sexo opuesto... aunque no en esta ocasión.

Remus y Peter se reirían de él. Sirius se revolcaría por el suelo para después preguntarle quien había sido la diosa atractiva y misteriosa que había conseguido tan fácilmente que el líder de los Merodeadores perdiera los estribos.

James frunció el ceño y, de repente, no podía esperar a librarse de la muchacha a la cual ahora llevaba en brazos. Aquella seductora sirena le debía haber _encantado_ mientras no miraba. Se mofó. Y no iba a tragarse la inocente actuación que vendría después.

Llegó finalmente a la enfermería y, sin pensar, abrió la puerta de una patada. La puerta golpeó la pared y creó un sonoro crack.

Un grito ahogado.


	5. El Secreto Revelado

**Capítulo 5**

El Maleficio Revelado 

-¡James! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín...!- una aterrorizada Madame Promfey le observó incrédula.

Una voz más calmada habló a continuación:

- James, deja a la chica sobre una de esas camas de hospital, la atenderé ahora.

Unas gafas de media luna brillaron en la dirección de James y este se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Sin decir nada, obedeció y colocó a la joven sobre la cama que Dumbledore le estaba indicando, mirando en todas direcciones menos a la muchacha. Le asustaba la idea de que ella volviese a hechizarle, y no estaba por la labor de hacer el idiota delante de Dumbledore.

- Son sus ojos lo que deberían preocuparte.

James se giró confundido.

- ¿Qué?

En vez de responder, Dumbledore se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama sobre la que descansaba la chica. Luego se frotó los ojos con la mano en la que llevaba la varita. Un destello de algo negro emergió de la palma de su mano y, mientras sus dedos se movían de una pupila a la otra, aquella cosa negra se presionó contra sus ojos, como si fuese algún tipo de velo.

- ¿Quién diablos es?- Demandó James, casi incapaz de controlar su ira por la chica y por ser ignorado.

Madame Promfey le miró sorprendida.

- ¡James Potter! No te atrevas a volver a usar ese tono con...

Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para silenciar a la enfermera mientras observaba a James con un brillo de pena teñido en sus ojos claros.

- James, gracias por traerla aquí, tu tarea concluye ahora. Repito que yo me encargaré de todo a partir de este momento, no hace falta que te preocupes.

James dudó un instante, queriendo alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, pero las palabras de Dumbledore eran finales. Asintió brevemente, se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, una vez fuera, mientras cerraba la puerta, descansó las manos sobre la manilla y cuando la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada, se quedó allí. Podía oír cada palabra.

- Director, debería tratarla, tiene una herida profunda en el hombro.- Dijo la enfermera mientras se levantaba.

- No va a ser necesario, Madame.- Contestó Dumbledore, haciendo un gesto para indicarla que volviese a sentarse.- Mire atentamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta, james frunció el ceño, deseando haber traído su capa de invisibilidad para poder ver qué estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Unos segundos después, Madame Promfey chilló:

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No he visto nada semejante en toda mi vida. Dumbledore, ¿quién es esta joven?

- Ella no lo hace a propósito. Su magia es un maleficio, un poderoso maleficio heredado de sus ancestros.- Respondió Dumbledore con voz calmada.

- ¡Un maleficio!- Volvió a chillar la enfermera.- ¡Querrás decir una bendición! Esta muchacha debe de ser la persona más afortunada en toda la faz de la tierra.

- No Madame, un maleficio... siempre será un maleficio.

Y luego el director añadió:

- James, sé que estas ahí afuera. Vete a clase y no compartas tus recién adquiridos conocimientos con nadie. Ya llegas tarde y no puedo darte una justificación.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un sorprendido Cornamenta soltó el pomo de la puerta y observó con desconcierto la sólida puerta enfrente suyo.

Dentro, Madame se quedó mirando fijamente a Dumbledore sin creer lo que acababa de oír pero se sorprendió aún más al oír una voz baja que contestaba:

- Sí, Director.

Y luego unos pasos se perdieron mientras James se alejaba de la puerta.

- Hiciste eso a propósito, ¿verdad?- Dijo la mujer ojeando con curiosidad al maestro.

- No todos los maleficios deben ser rotos pero hay algunos que sí. En este caso, el maleficio de la belleza divina proviene de una mítica criatura.

La enfermera le observó divertida, y luego movió los ojos hacia la cara ordinaria de la muchacha, la piel que parecía haber sufrido varias varicelas mágicas cuando aún era pequeña y que ahora sufría un caso grave de acné exagerado por una enfermedad de la piel desconocida. Después, volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, observó de nuevo a la joven y, finalmente, suspiró frustrada- pensando que era normal que a los grandes genios como Dumbledore se les fuese la olla en algún momento u otro.

Sólo era mala suerte que fuese ella la que tuviera que presenciar los primeros signos justo el día en que no tenía los ingredientes para una buena poción contra las enfermedades mentales. Debería hablar con el Profesor Slughorn lo antes posible.

- Madame, le aseguro que no se me esta _yendo la olla_.- Le dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en sus claros ojos.

Madame Pomfrey le observó con espanto, su cara se sonrojó velozmente hasta alcanzar el color de los tomates maduros. Pero antes de que pudiese retirar nada, Dumbledore la interrumpió diciendo:

- Sí, tal vez tenga alrededor de un cuarto de la sangre de la criatura corriendo por sus venas, concentrada sobre todo alrededor de sus ojos. No puede cambiar de aspecto como ellas pero ha heredado parte de su mal genio y escasa paciencia.

- ¿Qué esta sugiriendo, Director?

Dumbledore negó silenciosamente con la cabeza y se acercó para mirar por la ventana de la Enfermería.

- La belleza puede ser una bendición o una maldición dependiendo de la persona que la posea.- Respondió enigmáticamente Dumbledore.


	6. La Bella y la Bestia

**Capítulo 6**

La Bella y la Bestia 

Los días pasaban sin más encuentros entre Lily y James. El invierno se acercaba, ocupando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts con las preparaciones de las cercanas vacaciones de Navidad. James, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, hacía frecuentes visitas a Hogsmeade para comprar regalos y sorpresas para su familia. Y lo que es más importante, se entrenaba con entusiasmo para el próximo partido contra los Slytherins.

Las vacaciones iban a ser una época de alivio para los profesores y, sobre todo, para Filch, aunque él no lo hubiese admitido en un millón de años. Las almas aventureras de los Merodeadores estaban más tranquilas- según los profesores- en los días antes de las Navidades, lo cual disminuía el número de bromas, castigos y gritos de un Filch enfurecido por los pasillos. Pero, claro está, lo que los profesores no sabían ni veían era que el alma bromista de un Merodeador nunca descansa, ya que planeaban una gran y espectacular broma para el Baile de Navidad (con o sin la presencia de Dumbledore) previsto para dentro de muy poco.

Lo que planeaban hacer, sin embargo, siempre será un secreto para los profesores de Hogwarts aunque algunos maestros ya sospechaban que Dumbledore sabía algo del tema pero era demasiado bondadoso como para evitar que ocurriese.

Si los profesores tuvieran tan sólo un poco de la actitud aventurera de los Merodeadores, podrían estar ahora mismo espiando en la puerta de James Potter y escuchar todos los jugosos detalles de la próxima travesura.

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Como si los Merodeadores discutiesen sobre sus planes secretos sin antes tomar algunas medidas! Como, por ejemplo, sellar la puerta con cientos de conjuros, algunos que hasta los mismísimos Merodeadores desconocían pero que decidieron poner porque "sonaban bien en el libro y el contra hechizo parecía bastante fácil."

- Muy bien, tíos. Ha llegado el momento de la broma anual del Gran Momento Merodeador. Una broma que se quedará en los archivos de Hogwarts para toda la enternidad.- Dijo James en tono oficial mientras paseaba sin pausa por la habitación.

Los otros tres Merodeadores se retorcieron en sus asientos, prácticamente incapaces de contener su emoción. ¡Por fin una broma! Después de tantos cuidadosos planes, habían conseguido alejar los pensamientos de los profesores de su comportamiento, haciéndoles pensar a los pobres ingenuos que los Merodeadores habían decidido descansar con la llegada de las vacaciones.

James sonrió ampliamente:

- El tema del Baile de Navidad de este año: amor.

Y para contribuir a sus palabras, James se llevó las manos al corazón y pestañeó violentamente imitando a una chica loca de amor.

Peter y Remus se revolcaban de la risa mientras Sirius agitaba el puño en el aire mientras exclamaba:

- ¡Genial! ¡Nuestra especialidad!

- Así que, tíos, si tenéis algún plan, yo tengo miles flotando por la mente, sólo decid alguno.

- ¡Mezclar las bebidas con pociones amorosas, señor!- contestó Sirius, saludando exageradamente con la mano.

Peter imitó a Sirius exclamando:

- ¡Una tropa de gnomos vestidos como Cupido cantando canciones de amor y entregando cartas de amor, señor!

- Transmonstruofización o hechizos de cambio en los Slytherin, señor.

- Desfiguraciones como granos, espinillas y arrugas en las citas de los chicos, señor.

- Una mezcla de citas, señor.

- Un camión entero de apuestas el día del baile, señor. Podemos pagar con plata y knuts a los chicos para que lleven citas al Baile.

James reía con ganas, apuntando todas las sugerencias en un papel de pergamino.

- Está bien chicos, ya sé lo que queréis decir. Elegiremos algunos de esos que habéis dicho y los mezclaremos todos para el Baile. Y por cierto, creo que nadie ha mencionado darles jugo de amapolas a los Gryffindors leales y transformarles en chicas para que lleven a los Slytherin al Baile... sólo para darse cuenta de que no son chicas de verdad, sino sus peores enemigos bajo un inteligente disfraz.

Sirius y Peter cayeron rodando por el suelo, y Remus sonrió ampliamente mientras decía:

- Pon eso en la lista de obligatorios, Cornamenta, creará una fantástica confusión.

- Eso está hecho Lunático. Ahora hay algunas cosas con las que tal vez tengamos algún problemilla. En primer lugar, Slughorn puede detectar las pociones amorosas aunque esté a media milla.

- Oh ese tío gordo. ¿No podemos meterle en un armario o algo y hacer que no vaya al Baile? Esa era mi idea favorita. Llevo guardando pociones amorosas desde hace una semana para este momento.- Protestó Sirius.- Quería probarlas con los Slytherins.

- Somos Merodeadores, imbécil, claro que lo haremos. ¿Acaso no has oído a James? Sólo tenemos que ser más cuidadosos cuando... - Remus se calló a mitad de la frase para esquivar el puñetazo que Sirius le dirigía.

Sirius gruñó:

- Estaba bromeando, Lunático. No me podrían hacer cambiar de opinión sobre mis pociones ni aunque el Profesor intentase encerrarme a mí en un armario. Las llevo guardando desde hace demasiado, y por fin mis queridas botellitas podrán vagar con libertad.

James puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando:

- Y hay otra cosa que tampoco podremos hacer. No pude acercarme a Gringotts a por oro por lo que no tenemos dinero para pagar a los gnomos vestidos de Cupido. Lo siento Colagusano, pero nos quedamos con tu idea de los granos y espinillas y la dirigiremos, en vez, hacia Arnold Diggory (el muy listillo se pensaba que podía ser uno de nosotros), Davidson, Dave O'Connor, Patrick Flame y Gary Pang.

La cara de Peter se iluminó notablemente después de oír este último comentario y fue hacia su estantería para coger el libro de hechizos que había tomado prestado para buscar el adecuado.

Sirius sonrió con malicia al detectar un aura maligna procedente del líder de los Merodeadores.

- James, ¿qué estas tramando?

Remus se percató enseguida de qué iba el tema y miró a James, expectante.

- ¿Por qué estas atacando a nuestros cinco contrincantes en... ahem, perdonadme por decir esto... popularidad y atractivo?

James les dedicó una media sonrisa:

- Me gusta bastante la idea de confundir las citas, creo que la confusión funcionaría a la perfección sin la interrupción de _esos._ 100 galeones para aquel de nosotros que consiga más citas sin levantar sospechas.

La sonrisa en la cara de Canuto era clavada a la del líder.

- Déjame adivinar. Y cuando hayamos juntado a todas las chicas, aparecemos pretendiendo que nos han borrado la memoria y luego le preguntamos a la masa de chicas que a quien invitamos antes al Baile. Lo cual acabaría en una reñida discusión. Y como esos cinco están eliminados, las chicas no tendrían chicos más guapos con los que quedar... aunque, conociendo a Peter, su hechizo saldría mal y tal vez acabaríamos con una horda entera de chicos de todas las casas con un aspecto desastroso en el Baile.

- Exactamente.- Eso era todo lo que James tenía que decir. Remus y Sirius eran Merodeadores inteligentes con el corazón de un tramposo y no necesitaban que James lo aclarase, y el hecho de dejar a Peter completamente perdido, tampoco era una mala idea. Les costaría demasiado esfuerzo explicárselo a Peter y, por la forma en la que estaba debatiéndose con un simple hechizo de desfiguración, no lo pensaron dos veces.

- Pues ya le he hecho un rato la pelota a Slughorn, prestado un cacharro lleno de jugo de amapolas casi listo y, con mucho arte, les he quitado unos cuantos pelos a las chicas de Slytherin que no piensan ir al Baile esa noche.- James respiró hondo y expulsó lentamente el aire.- Así pues, la reunión de los Merodeadores concluye aquí, pero la hora de poner nuestros planes en marcha acaba de empezar.

Con estas palabras, James se acercó a Peter y le ayudó con el hechizo, sonriendo ampliamente al oír los gritos de jubilo de los otros dos Merodeadores.

En una habitación enfrente de los dormitorios de los chicos, una joven de pelo negro también se despertó sintiéndose muy feliz. Su largo pelo estaba enredado y despeinado, sus granos y espinillas estaban todos aplastados, creando una rara mezcla de manchas negras y rojas, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Todo lo contrario, la chica miraba alegre por la ventana desde su cama, a través de las gotas de agua que se habían condensado en la fría superficie del cristal. Tarareaba alguna canción mientras se levantaba y se acercaba más a la ventana, respirando sobre el cristal. Apoyó también las manos sobre el cristal, acariciando las gotas de agua que se habían formado. Estaba allí. ¡Nieve!

Millones de pequeñas pelusas caían del cielo sin ningún orden aparente y aterrizaban en las copas de los pinos, ya de por sí cubiertos de nieve. A lo lejos, se podía ver a Hagrid refunfuñando mientras arrastraba un gran árbol de Navidad hacia la entrada del colegio.

Lily se alejó de la ventana para subirse a su cama y empezar a saltar, riendo alegremente como una niña de siete años. Era el día perfecto para acurrucarse en la cama y leer un buen libro, mientras la nieve bailaba al otro lado de la ventana para luego desaparecer abajo en el suelo.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo Lily. Colocó dos almohadas y se arropó con su manta. Después, se acomodó entre los cómodos cojines, cogió sus gafas y un libro, y empezó a leer.

Sin embargo, su breve instante de paz se vio destruido unos momentos más tarde, cuando oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente, cerró el cuento de hadas muggle que estaba leyendo: La Bella y la Bestia, y se quitó las gafas para después saltar de la cama y correr hacia el baño para ponerse su disfraz.

Ahogó un grito cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo y observó su cara roja y negra. Peor aún, cuando intentó limpiarse la cara- con agua, claro está- los colores se esparcieron todavía más hasta que toda su cara quedó cubierta por charcos de colores. Y el sonido se acercaba cada vez más...

- Oh no.- Protestó desesperada, y empezó a dar vueltas al baño, sus manos volando en todas direcciones y sus ojos explorando el pequeño cuarto, buscando algo que le pudiese servir. ¡Por fin! Al ver la caja de maquillaje de Sarah (o Diane), Lily se abalanzó sobre ella y sacó una botella que contenía un extraño líquido esponjoso. En la botella ponía:

_Bella Bruja:_

_Fácil de aplicar la base y la fundación de una vez- capaz de cubrir asquerosos granos, espinillas, arrugas, desfiguraciones, quemaduras de sol, blah, blah, blah..._

_Perfecto para cualquier color de piel._

_Atención: Una aplicación excesiva podría resultar en un aspecto arrugado (la fundación no puede secarse lo suficientemente rápido.)_

Riendo triunfante, Lily dejó de leer en cuanto vio las palabras "capaz de cubrir... desfiguraciones," y desenroscó en seguida la tapa de la botella. Cogió tres esponjas amarillas y las cubrió con el contenido de la botella.

Después de haber vertido media botella sobre las indefensas esponjas, arrojó el frasco sobre la encimera y se puso las esponjas empapadas en la cara. ¡Funcionó como un milagro! Lily agradeció la buena suerte de compartir cuarto con dos de las reinas de la belleza de Hogwarts.

Sonriendo por su fortuna, metió con cuidado el maquillaje en su bolsa y levantó de nuevo la cabeza para inspeccionar su resultado.

- Mierda...

¡Su cara! El maquillaje se estaba secando y arrugando. Pero no había tiempo para arreglarlo. Intentó en vano limpiarse la cara pero, por mucho que frotase, no conseguía nada. Así que, en vez, sacó su fiel varita y se colocó algunos granos en la cara, algunas pecas, lunares y discretas cicatrices en los lugares donde el maquillaje estaba más agrietado.

¡Vaya ironía! Estaba intentando _cubrir_ la substancia que, supuestamente, tenía que ocultar las _desfiguraciones_... con desfiguraciones.

Ya no había tiempo. Lily desterró de su mente cualquier pensamiento que cuestionase por que se encontraba en este tipo de absurdas situaciones más que el resto de las alumnas de Hogwarts juntas. Los extraños habían llegado a su puerta, riendo y susurrando odiosamente.

Lily gruñó por lo bajo. Desgraciadamente, eran Diane y Sarah, las dos _reinas idiotas _que, no sólo conseguían arruinarle la vida de forma directa, sino también indirectamente. Pero, por otro lado, ella también había disfrutado vengándose de ellas. Después de todo, era una Prefecta de Hogwarts y la mejor estudiante de Transformación y Pociones de su curso y esto podía llegar a ser muy útil.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a dos chicas vestidas con minifaldas y blusas muy escotadas y apretadas. Una fina túnica encajaba a la perfección con sus figuras, definiendo cada curva, y haciendo pensar a Lily como diablos las habían elegido para Gryffindor.

Extraño. En la habitación ahora reinaba un incómodo silencio. Lily levantó la cabeza, olvidando sus pensamientos, para ver como la observaban desde la puerta, inmóviles y con las bocas abiertas de par en par.

Lily les devolvió la mirada, amenazante. Que groseras, es de mala educación mirar a alguien tan fijamente. De todos modos, no entendía qué merecía la pena mirar; su cara siempre había estado así- granos incluidos- aunque otros días tal vez no había sido tan exagerado...

- Lily, madre mía... tu... tienes una cara que... das pena.- Sarah fue directa al grano. Detrás de ella, Diane asintió con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

Lily las ignoró y se acercó de vuelta a la mesilla al lado de su cama, buscando alguna excusa para alejarse de ellas. Además, decían lo mismo cada vez que entraban en la habitación y ella estaba allí... pero, por Merlín, ¡aún la estaban mirando! Casi podía sentir sus ojos clavándose en su nuca.

- Una cosa Lily, me estaba preguntando si... bueno, ya sabes - empezó Sarah mirándola con una cara divertida- ¿estabas pensando ir al Baile de Navidad mañana por la noche?

- No.- _Claro que tenían que preguntar. ¿Pero cuando diablos he ido yo a alguno de los Bailes de Hogwarts?_

- Menos mal, bueno, si alguna vez te lo vuelves a plantear, **no**. Los Bailes no están hechos para gente como tu.

Lily se giró molesta y siseó de vuelta:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, ya sabes.- Dijo Diane, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No, la verdad es que no lo sé. Así que, por favor, si no tenéis nada útil que decirme, me tengo que ir. Ya _sabéis_, cosas de Prefectos sobre las que vosotras no _sabéis_ nada.- Exasperada, Lily se agachó para coger su mochila.

- Vale, pues, no es por herir tus sentimientos ni nada pero, si vas, como que arruinarás todo el baile.- Siguió explicando Sarah, ignorando el comentario de Lily.- Y por cierto, por si no lo sabías. El tema del baile de este año es _amor_, y por si... como se dice... lo ignorabas, este baile esta hecho para que chicas guapas como nosotras encuentren al hombre de sus sueños. En otras palabras, es una actividad anti- perdedores.

Diane, siendo el perrito faldero leal, añadió:

- Y definitivamente no es para gente que ni siquiera sabe ponerse maquillaje. Se supone que tienes que tapar los granos, cariño, no evitarlos.

Lily estaba sorprendida, por no decir otra cosa. Pero en vez de tener una pizca de consideración, siguieron hablando con todas sus fuerzas, convenciéndola para que no fuese al baile.

- ¡Por Merlín, Lily! ¡Claro que no puedes ir! ¡Destrozarás todo el Baile! ¡Asustarás a todo el mundo!

- Esta bien, si aún no lo pillas, déjame decírtelo claramente: Eres fea y tu cara es horrible, y se te partirá el corazoncito en el Baile cuando (obviamente) no encuentres ningún chico con el que bailar. Y, además, la gente se reirá de ti.

Cuando ya habían acabado, miraron a Lily, esperando su respuesta.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y sus mejillas tan coloradas como un tomate. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a escapar por los bordes de sus ojos mientras se repetía una y otra vez: "No llores delante de ellas, nunca llores delante de ellas, nunca, nunca...

Finalmente, después de todos esos años compartiendo habitación con ellas, y todos esos años de sus inútiles intentos de herirla, esta vez habían acertado. La habían herido en lo más profundo de su corazón porque sabía que nunca conocería el amor; y su mente no paraba de recordarla que tendría que vivir con aquel terrible maleficio hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero por mucho que se repetía a sí misma que no debía llorar, al final todo fue en vano. Todos los años de sufrimiento y pena cayeron sobre ella como un pesado ladrillo, destrozando sus defensas. De repente, sintió que se asfixiaba, y las primeras lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas para después perderse al bajar por la barbilla.

Las otras dos la miraban intensamente, pero a Lily no le importaba. Más gotas saladas resbalaron por su cara, cada lágrima brillando con la magia del maleficio.

Pero lo que Lily no sabía es que cada lágrima que caía por sus mejillas, limpiaba un poco del maquillaje que acababa de ponerse, además de los falsos granos y desfiguraciones que cubrían su cara.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos para decirles que se marchasen, Lily vio dos caras que la miraban horrorizadas.

No tardó ni un segundo en comprender lo que había pasado. Su singular rostro de porcelana, un regalo del maleficio, una piel tan suave y brillante que no se podía conseguir con ningún tipo de maquillaje quedaba ahora a la vista de sus dos compañeras. Aterrorizada, Lily se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, se echó la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Una vez en el pasillo, se volvió a ahogar en su llanto contenido, sintiéndose como la Bestia en aquel cuento de hadas muggle que estaba leyendo antes. La Bestia vivía una triste vida, odiada y temida por su apariencia repugnante. Sin embargo, era valiente... lo suficientemente valiente como para mostrarle su rostro a Bella... lo suficientemente valiente como para mostrar su corazón... y lo suficientemente valiente como para dar su vida por ella.

¿Por qué no podía ser ella así de fuerte? ¿Por qué seguía permitiendo que el maleficio marcase el curso de su vida? ¿Por qué no podía ir al Baile mañana por la noche?

Y casi sin darse cuenta, desvió su camino. Ya no corría por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca. Ahora se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore.

Este capítulo ha sido más largo que los demás aunque, como siempre, esto no lo elijo yo, ya que no soy más que una humilde traductora :P Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y, aunque espero poder poner el siguiente capítulo antes del 2008, os deseo una ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos!!


	7. Travesura

Vaya retraso... la verdad es que no puedo decir nada en mi defensa salvo que últimamente he estado muy liada...

Bueno, espero que, de todas formas, disfrutéis este capítulo.

Capítulo 7

Travesura

Su mochila botaba y golpeaba contra sus caderas mientras ella se apresuraba a bajar por las escaleras hacia la gran gárgola.

- Caña de azúcar, - le murmuró a la estatua. La gran bestia se deslizó hacia un lado para revelar las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de Dumbledore. Sin siquiera parar a pensar qué iba a decir, Lily subió corriendo por las escaleras y se paró bruscamente a las puertas del despacho del director.

Parecía que el Profesor Slughorn había ido a la oficina de Dumbledore para tomar una placentera taza de café matutino. Las risas divertidas y charlas que salían de la habitación la hicieron comprender que no estaban hablando de nada importante.

Suspirando, Lily se permitió recapacitar y pensar en lo que iba a decir. Ambos profesores se sorprenderían al oír que deseaba asistir al Baile de Navidad este año. Sí, en parte sólo quería ir para molestar a las dos crueles chicas, Diane y Sarah. Pero, para su sorpresa, casi tres cuartos de su deseo de ir al Baile eran curiosidad y ganas.

El tema del Baile de este año era especial. El del año pasado fue fantasía, y el del anterior aventura. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había habido un Baile con un tema romántico. Los años que había estado en Hogwarts habían estado dominados por el poder y la masculinidad, posiblemente su importancia incrementó con las crecientes amenazas de Voldermort.

La palabra _amor_ creaba un sentimiento raro en su interior, una mezcla de pena y alegría, y con el poder de hacerla sentir entera de nuevo. Tiritando levemente Lily se mordió el labio inferior, adoptó un pose confiado y llamó a la puerta de madera. Unas risas apagadas la saludaron desde el interior.

- Pase, señorita Evans. Ya me empezaba a preguntar cuanto tiempo más estarías allí afuera.

Tomada por sorpresa, Lily sonrió y empujó la puerta para encontrarse con la figura regordeta del Profesor Slughorn apoyada contra un cómodo sillón y a Dumbledore con una pinta un tanto extraña y con un enorme sombrero de mago sobre su cabeza que parecía ensombrecer su largo y delgado cuerpo.

Ella rió nerviosa y se acercó corriendo a los dos profesores. El Profesor Slughorn le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro, pero se congeló al ver el rostro de la joven.

- Señorita Evans... ¿qué le ha pasado a su cara?- Y girándose hacia el igualmente asombrado Dumbledore, preguntó.- ¿Acaso es parte de su disfraz?

Dumbledore observó a Lily con curiosidad aunque en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de diversión.

Ella rió y se frotó la cara con un dedo, limpiando así parte del espeso maquillaje.

- No pasa nada, es sólo maquillaje, profesor y no, no es parte del disfraz. Lo hice en unas prisas cuando mis dos compañeras de habitación me pillaron por sorpresa porque volvieron al cuarto antes de lo que pensaba.

El profesor Slughorn carraspeó.

- Conque maquillaje, ¿eh? Las adolescentes de hoy en día... en mis tiempos, cuando las hermanas raras empezaron a hacerse populares, no llevaban ni una pizca de maquillaje. Lo sé porque eran amigas de uno de mis mejores alumnos. Aquel listillo... ahora es un miembro importante en Gringotts.

Lily ahogó una risita. El profesor Slughorn nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad de fanfarronear de sus importantes e influyentes amigos.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, que interesante, - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, y se giró hacia Lily.- Adelante, señorita Evans, sé que tiene algo más que decirnos.

Jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos, expuso su deseo de asistir al Baile y se preparó para la decepción.

Por el contrario, ni Slughorn ni Dumbledore parecieron sorprenderse. Slughorn se limitó a sacar un pequeña y curioso frasco y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, está claro que no podrás ir al Baile con este aspecto, ¿verdad? Pues aquí tienes Felix Felicis, la poción de la suerte como digo yo, para contrarrestar tu maleficio.

Lily cogió el bote con manos temblorosas y, sin previo aviso, se acercó al profesor Slughorn y le abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, profesor! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Dumbledore sonrió ante la escena. Slughorn sonrojado y carraspeando más que normalmente, y la mejor alumna de Hogwarts abrazándole por la cintura.

- Pero recuerda Lily, con un poco bastará. La poción no es la suficientemente fuerte y sólo durará hasta medianoche. Sugiero que te vayas antes por si acaso al final no tienes suficiente tiempo para esconderte.

Ella asintió y apretó el bote con fuerza contra su pecho.

Luego Dumbledore añadió con voz grave:

- Te aviso que no bebas demasiada poción. Si se toma en exceso, no sólo dañaría tu cuerpo sino que destruiría tu vista. Recuerda que la maldición se concentra en tus ojos, y si la atacas con demasiada fuerza, podría dejarte ciega de por vida.

- Gracias profesor Slughorn, y gracias profesor Dumbledore. Lo recordaré.- La chica se acercó sonriente a la puerta.

Una vez se hubo marchado la joven, Slughorn se giró hacia Dumbledore.

- La persona destinada a romper el maleficio... ¿quién es?

Dumbledore se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

- Sólo el destino podrá responder a esa pregunta, mi buen amigo.

Hogsmeade

- ¡Ajá! Tío, este es el momento perfecto para elegir a las nenas para el Baile, ¿verdad, James?

James rió a la vez que Sirius mientras caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade, pasando frente a los coloridos escaparates y curiosos objetos de venta en las diversas tiendas.

-¡Este año, Sirius, va a ser nuestro mejor año! Lo presiento... el éxito de nuestra futura broma.

- Ya, ya, Cornamenta, el tema de este año es perfecto para los Merodeadores. Es como si el Dios del Amor nos estuviese animando.

Se miraron con las cejas alzadas y volvieron a reír juntos. Sus ojos brillaban pícaros mientras bajaban los escalones hacia el centro de Hogsmeade, dónde se reunían todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Al encontrar un lugar cómodo cerca de la fuente, James y Sirius se recostaron sobre el borde y cubrieron sus ojos del brillante sol, buscando a cualquier chica guapa de Hogwarts.

Al instante surgieron unos cincuenta espejos en los que las chicas comprobaban nerviosas su maquillaje y añadían cualquier retoque. Sirius y James intercambiaron un guiño y sonrieron triunfantes.

De repente, como si una bombilla se hubiera iluminado sobre la cabeza de Sirius, este recordó el incidente de medianoche entre James y la Prefecta más fea de Hogwarts. No habían olvidado su pequeña venganza pendiente.

Sacando su varita del bolsillo, murmuró una rápida excusa a James y una plegaria a los Dioses para que no le castigaran demasiado por esto y dirigió un encanto de silencio hacia el líder de los Merodeadores.

James nunca supo que le dio. Una a una, las chicas se alejaban decepcionadas de él cuando sacudía la cabeza y señalaba enérgicamente su boca. Por alguna razón no podía mover sus labios y se giró enfadado en busca de la persona que le había hecho aquello.

Una chica guapa con oscuros ojos verdes y una oscura melena se acercó a Sirius sonrojada como un tomate.

- S-sirius, t-te gustaría... eh... ¿venir al Baile conmigo?- enseguida cerró los ojos como si estuviera rezando.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella, susurrando:

- Claro, nos vemos directamente en el Baile porque no te voy a poder recoger de tu habitación. Lo siento.

La chica sonrió feliz y le besó en la mejilla antes de alejarse a contárselo a sus amigas.

La siguiente chica en la cola tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Le has dicho que sí a esa? Si es así, iré a buscar otro acompañante...

Sirius fingió asombro:

- No, claro que no. Le dije que me lo pensaré. Hmm... preciosa, ¿te apetece venir conmigo al Baile?

En un instante, la chica había dejado de fruncir el ceño y ahora mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Claro qué sí! ¡Me encantaría ir contigo!- exclamó entusiasmada.

La chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como acababa de hacer la última chica, y él repitió el mismo comentario:

- Nos vemos directamente en el Baile porque no te voy a poder recoger de tu habitación. Lo siento.

James intentó abrir la boca mientras veía a Sirius decirles lo mismo a unas veinte chicas que se acercaron a él. Bueno, si él no podía seguir el plan de la confusión de citas al menos Sirius lo había clavado. Con un poco de suerte, Remus y Peter estarían haciendo lo mismo. Así la broma seguiría en marcha.

Sirius se estiró mientras la última chica se alejaba sonriente.

- Bueno... todo el trabajo hecho en un día, ¿verdad, James?- comentó.

- MmmmHmmmNmmm.- Fue la respuesta.

Sirius se giró para ver a James fusilándole con la mirada.

- Cornamenta, tío, ¿qué te ha pasado?- y, sacando su varita, murmuró un contra- hechizo.

James tosió ruidosamente:

- Argh... ¡Estabas tan concentrado en tu plan que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que no podía hablar! Pero, igualmente, ¿cómo sabías el contra-hechizo...?

Sirius se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo:

- La verdad...- James le miró asombrado al comprender todo y se acercó más a la cara de su amigo.

Alejándose un poco, Sirius levantó las manos en señal de defensa:

- Espera James, tranquilo. He tenido una gran idea... que incluye que no le pidas ir al Baile a ninguna de estas chicas que están en Hogsmeade.

James frunció el ceño:

- Así que eso incluye que no pueda hablar y actuar como un idiota delante de todas las chicas que querían ir conmigo al baile, ¿verdad?

- Esperaba que tu y yo pudiésemos hacer una apuesta...

- ¡Una APUESTA! ¡Usaste un hechizo silenciador porque querías proponerme una apuesta! Tío, casi arruinas nuestra broma. Menos mal que les dije a Remus y Peter que hiciesen lo mismo...

- Vale, vale, culpa mía jeje... nos tienes a Remus y a mí de todas formas. Además, dos personas son suficientes para esta parte de la broma. Escucha, con mi plan podremos vengarnos de odiosas Prefectas...

Con un suspiro, James dejó que Sirius le arrastrase hacia las Tres Escobas para escuchar su magnífica idea.


	8. Apuestas y Trampas

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Apuestas y Trampas

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay!- gritó James, mientras Sirius le tiraba entusiasmado de la manga hacia las Tres Escobas.

- Tío no puedo esperar a vengarme de esas Prefectas listillas...

James miró a su amigo frunciendo el ceño, una chispa de irritación en sus ojos:

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a estar de acuerdo con tu "ingenioso" plan? No es por nada, pero intentar arrancarme el brazo no lo hace más convincente...

Sirius abrió la puerta del bar de un portazo y empujó a James hacia una silla de madera. Sacó su varita y susurró un hechizo que movió dos grandes plantas hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de su mesa.

La gente del bar les miraba asombrados. Sirius estaba tan concentrado moviendo las macetas que cuando acabó, pegó un salto de sorpresa al ver a todos los magos mirándoles con la boca abierta y sus bebidas a medio camino de la boca.

- Je... jeje... - Sirius rió nervioso, rascándose la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre e intentando quitar importancia a su extraño comportamiento de antes. Pero todos le miraban aún...

- ...esto... eh... me encantan las plantas grandes... - comentó Sirius mirando a su alrededor. Los observadores le miraron con creciente interés.

Mientras, Sirius se acercaba disimuladamente a su mesa y se encogió en el asiento enfrente de James, espiando por encima del hombro a todos los que le estaban mirando.

Los magos del bar por fin perdieron interés en el muchacho y continuaron sus conversaciones. Sirius, suspirando aliviado, fingió que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y sonrió a su mejor amigo.

James no sabía si reírse de Sirius por su estupidez o fulminarle con la mirada por ser tan escurridizo cada vez que salía el tema del plan. Finalmente, se decidió por fulminarle con la mirada. Una mirada que asesina, preferiblemente.

Pero no salió exactamente como lo había planeado. Sirius ya no parecía preocupado si no que miraba a James como un científico loco mira a su conejillo de indias. James se encogió en su silla, alejándose nervioso de su amigo.

- Bueno, pues... Canuto, amigo... ¿cuál es el plan?- le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Sirius se hizo más amplia. Sacó un puñado de monedas de oro de su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la mesa.

- Aquí está. Tu recompensa, si aceptas mi apuesta.

James le miró confuso:

- Tío, no necesito este dinero. ¿Te acuerdas? Todos los Merodeadores aceptamos esta apuesta. Es la que hacemos todos los años cuando llega el gran Baile de invierno.

- Sí, pero cuando escuches el plan tal vez te arrepientas y te quieras rajar... así que el dinero es sólo para motivarte.- Sirius seguía sonriendo. Le dedicó a James un brillo de sus dientes perlados para demostrarle que estaba siendo honesto.

- ¿Has olvidado que soy un Potter? ¡No necesito este dinero! Además, lo haré de todas formas. No voy a rajarme como un cobarde, destrozaría mi honor Merodeador.- James miró fijamente a Sirius. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿De verdad?

El otro asintió:

- De verdad.

- Muy bien pues... - empezó Sirius, - está la Prefecta de Slytherin, Sylvia. La de Ravenclaw, Iren. La Prefecta de Hufflepuff: Juliet y... mmm... sé que me estoy olvidando a alguien...

James asintió, completamente confiado y seguro de sí mismo:

- Sí, sí... ¡chupado! Les pido a todas que vengan conmigo al Baile y luego aparezco con una de ellas para crear confusión y...

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! También está... madre mía... Lily.

_¡Crash!_

- ¿¡QUÉ?!

Nervioso, Sirius acercó las monedas de oro hacia el lado de la mesa dónde momentos antes había estado sentado su amigo. Ahora la silla de madera estaba vacía. James se había tropezado y caído al oír las últimas palabras de Sirius.

De repente, su cabeza se volvió a asomar por el borde de la mesa. El pelo oscuro despeinado, la túnica llena de polvo y una expresión desafiante pintada en su rostro.

- ¡Ni de coña!

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de: destrozaría mi honor Merodeador? Dijiste que lo harías pasase lo que pasase.- Sirius le miró fijamente, volviendo a recuperar la confianza, ya que sabía que tenía razón.

James volvió a desaparecer de la vista de su amigo y se oyó que murmuraba desde debajo de la mesa:

- ¡Mierda! ¡Deberías haber mencionado antes a e-esa c-chica loca! ¡De haberlo sabido, no habría aceptado esta estúpida apuesta!

- El dinero aún está disponible...

Su mejor amigo volvió a asomarse desde debajo de la mesa.

- ¿En serio?- luego gruñó.- Mi honor Merodeador... seré el primero en romperlo.

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en la palma de sus manos, pensativo. Viendo que no quedaba otro remedio, le dedicó a James una carita triste de cachorro abandonado mientras su interior reía a carcajadas.

_¡Genial! ¡Me quedo con el dinero jeje! ¡ Y encima James tiene que hacerlo!_

James volvió a gruñir:

- Deja de mirarme así, Canuto. Sé como te sientes de verdad.

Suspirando, se limpió el polvo de su túnica y se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo.

- Será mejor acabar cuanto antes... hoy mismo incluso... - murmuró James.

_¡Yupi!_

Sirius ya era consciente de que se había salido con la suya y sonrió satisfecho mientras volvía a meterse el dinero en la túnica.

James cerró los ojos fuertemente, en su rostro había un gesto de dolor. Finalmente se dio por vencido después de lo que parecieron ser varios intentos de calmarse.

-¡Argh!- Se tiró del pelo.- ¡Mierda!

James salió enfurecido del bar, su túnica volando tras de él cuando salió al fuerte viento que le esperaba afuera. Sirius mostró una sonrisa inocente a la gente del bar, que se habían girado de nuevo a mirarle.

Se encogió de hombros y salió rápidamente del bar, gritando el nombre de su amigo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todos los estudiantes habían regresado a Hogwarts tras su visita a Hogsmeade, James y Sirius esperaban en la parte inferior de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Llevaban ya un buen rato intentando encontrar una manera de subir las escaleras sin que estas se convirtieran en rampas resbaladizas.

Un grupo de chicas se había reunido en la parte superior, observando con interés a los dos apuestos Merodeadores.

- Sirius... ya sabía que me quería a mí... - comentó una rubia orgullosa a su envidiosa amiga.- El otro día, me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando salía de clase.

Sirius, al oír esto, le guiñó un ojo coqueto a la chica. Su amiga casi se murió de la envidia. Aunque el joven no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. No había visto a aquella rubita en su vida. Pero nunca venía mal escuchar a una chica guapa exagerar a su costa.

- ¡Ves! ¡Te dije que James estaba coladito por mí! Está intentando subir las escaleras para llevarme en sus brazos.- Le explicó una joven gordita a su amiga.

La amiga la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si el otro día se me cayó la pluma y se agachó directamente a cogérmela. Luego me dijo: ¿Es esto tuyo?- con un suspiro, la chica cerró los ojos en actitud soñadora.

Diane salió de su cuarto para examinar el jaleo y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo justo a tiempo para oír las últimas palabras de la amiga de la chica gordita.

Soltó una cruel carcajada antes de acercarse más a las dos estudiantes:

- ¡Idiotas! ¿En serio creéis que se fijará en vosotras? ¡Qué chorrada! Esa es la tontería más grande que he oído desde que Lily dijo que quería ir al Baile.

Al oír la palabra "Lily," James recordó de repente la clase de aquella mañana... en la que desafortunadamente se había quedado dormido... mientras Flitwick explicaba un hechizo... algo así como... _grubearious... _¿o no?

Deseando suerte, James apuntó con su varita a las escaleras y murmuró "_grubearious" _con un movimiento suave de su varita. La superficie resbaladiza se convirtió en goma.

El corro de chicas suspiró y susurró.

- ¡Vaya!- Sirius le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro.- ¡Me tienes que dar ese hechizo, tío!

Sin tiempo para responder al comentario, James subió corriendo las escaleras de goma y atravesó el grupo de chicas histéricas. Todas sacaban sus manos hacia él. James se alejó de ellas, buscando desesperado la habitación 23. El cuarto que compartían Lily, Sarah y Diane.

_¡Aquí está! ¡Por fin!_ James giró la esquina, esquivó a alguna que otra chica y por fin llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Agarró la manilla de la puerta y la giró bruscamente. Cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de sí. Aún se oían los gritos y chillidos de las chicas al otro lado de la puerta. Aunque claro, no era de extrañar, pensarían que era un pervertido sin remedio.

James se giró de nuevo y pegó un salto de sorpresa al ver allí a Lily. Su oscuro pelo despeinado, granos, verrugas y demás desfiguraciones le obligaron a apartar la vista asqueado.

- Qué. Haces. En. ¿¡MI CUARTO?! – Gritó la chica con los ojos desorbitados por la ira.

Aterrorizado, James corrió hacia ella y la cogió en sus brazos, apretando la cara de la chica contra su pecho para callar los gritos. Ella le golpeaba con fuerza y luchaba para soltarse.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- exclamó la Prefecta con bastante dificultad.- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu delincuencia, cuarenta por...

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron cuando James le cubrió la boca con su mano. Los labios de Lily seguían moviéndose y sus ojos echaban chispas furiosas; James ya se estaba imaginando como el gran marcador de puntos en el Comedor se iba vaciando lentamente, mientras la casa de Gryffindor perdía todos esos puntos que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir.

¿Había alguna forma de hacerla callar? Buscó a su alrededor frenéticamente. Pero nada. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, que le observaba desafiante mientras su boca seguía moviéndose...

Sin pensárselo dos veces, James apartó su mano de la boca de Lily y cubrió los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Él la miraba de vuelta.

Era una guerra de miradas. Y sus labios seguían pegados.

Lily luchó por librarse de él, con lo cual James se acercó más a ella hasta que todo el cuerpo de la joven quedó cubierto por el suyo y firmemente retenido entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho. Enredó sus dedos entre los de ella y finalmente se separó, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Lily seguía observándole, asombrada e incapaz de hablar. Su cuerpo temblaba de la ira y aún seguía teniendo dificultades para respirar. Aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos esperaban una explicación.

La cara de James estaba tan cerca de la de la chica que podía ver todos sus rasgos con detalle. Se fijó por primera vez en las largas y rizadas pestañas que enmarcaban los ojos de la Prefecta. También notó la forma ovalada y bonita de su cara, ya que ahora no le cubría la usual mata de pelo, que le caía sobre la espalda cuando ella se giró para mirarle a los ojos. La verdad es que prácticamente no se dio cuenta de las desfiguraciones que cubrían su cara; había algo mucho más bello y potente que atrapaba su atención. Al ver los labios enrojecidos de la chica, James no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

- Yo... te estaba buscando.

Sus ojos le preguntaron por qué.

Él parpadeó nervioso:

- Pues... quería invitarte al Baile de Invierno.

Por fin, Lily sintió que recuperaba la voz para decir justo lo que él más temía:

- Ni aunque me paguen James Potter.- Escupió con todo el odio que pudo.

Él por su parte, sintió una chispa de ira que amenazaba con explotar. Se acercó más a ella hasta que el enojo de la chica se convirtió en un sonrojo. Él mismo se estaba sonrojando aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta, - susurró con su encanto infalible, su aliento acariciaba la delicada oreja de la chica y la sintió tiritar. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, satisfecho de que su habilidad siguiera intacta.

Seguía sosteniéndola en su abrazo mortal. Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero ella prefería seguir pensando eso e imaginársele como un peligroso enemigo intentando secuestrar a una inocente niña. De esta forma, podría seguir estando enfadada con él y no sucumbir ante su maravillosa sonrisa. ¿Cómo se atreve? Sorprendiéndola en su propia habitación sin permiso, luego agarrándola en un abrazo mortal y obligándola a acompañarle al Baile.

Estaba apunto de volver a negarse cuando se percató de que la atención del chico estaba ahora centrada en algo detrás de ella.

La garganta se le hizo un nudo al comprender lo que aquello significaba y sintió un pánico tremendo. _¡No! ¡Mi tinte...! ¡Lo descubrirá todo!_

Demasiado asustada como para pensar en las consecuencias, giró la cara del chico hacia ella y murmuró un Sí casi inaudible.

Él la miró, sorprendido de que hubiese aceptado tan de repente. Luego, al fijarse en la expresión de Lily, vio una mirada de puro arrepentimiento.

¿Tan terrible era asistir al Baile con él? La miró con atención. Sería un Prefecta, pero también era una chica. Las chicas se supone que suspiraban sólo al verle, lloraban de alegría cuando les pedía salir y estaban ansiosas de que les besase. Pero ella... no había forma de describirlo... era diferente. Parte de él quería dar marcha atrás o preguntarla que por qué se había decidido tan rápidamente. Su ferocidad le había gustado y casi deseaba haber seguido discutiendo así con ella.

Sin embargo, asustado de que Lily cambiase de opinión, asintió con la cabeza y la dejó marchar. Ella, desacostumbrada a la falta de equilibrio, estuvo apunto de caer hacia atrás pero James la agarró de inmediato y la estabilizó. Lily rehusó su mirada.

Sin mirar atrás, James la volvió a soltar, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto.

Lily se quedó allí de pie, mirando al suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alivio.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, había empezado a respirar pesadamente al darse cuenta del peligro que había corrido. El sentimiento de pánico se expandió por su cuerpo hasta que se desplomó aterrorizada sobre el suelo, tiritando.

Había estado tan cerca... Si hubiese dicho sí un momento más tarde, James habría empezado a preguntarse qué hacía un bote de tinte _negro_ en la encimera del baño. James Potter, uno de los alumnos más brillantes de Hogwarts que competía con ella en todas las clases no era tonto o lento. Hubiera sido muy fácil sumar dos y dos. Tinte de pelo negro...¿quién era la única persona de la habitación con pelo negro? ¡Pues claro que tenía que ser ella!

James no era imbécil. Le hubiese preguntado que por qué ella, la Prefecta que permanecía indiferente ante el maquillaje, su cara o el aspecto de su pelo, tenía una botella para teñirse el pelo. A menos que, claro está, quisiera esconderse. Y sabía que James seguía buscando a aquella misteriosa chica con la que se encontró el otro día en la sala común... ella.

¿Había sido venganza o lujuria? No lo sabía ni ella. Pero debía hacer que James dejase de verla como una posible conquista.

Acariciándose los labios con la yema de sus dedos, casi pegó un grito al sentir todavía los rastros del beso.

_James... ¡ese listillo insolente! La había besado. ¡Su segundo beso! ¡Y tengo que ir con él al Baile!_

Protestando por su mala suerte se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras por su mente circulaban nuevas dudas y problemas.

_Bueno, pues aquí está por fin este capítulo. Aunque parezca mentira, no me había olvidado de vosotros. Simplemente he estado MUY liada con exámenes, estudiando... ya sabéis, lo que nos pasa a todos._

_De todas formas espero que vosotros tampoco os hayáis olvidado de mí y que este capítulo os haya gustado, aunque llegue más tarde de lo esperado._

_Os manda un abrazo virtual, _

_fascinating melody._

_P.D: Aunque sea no os podéis quejar de que es un capítulo corto, ¿eh? D_


	9. La Primera Amistad

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

La Primera Amistad

Era domingo.

Y nevaba con fuerza. Sin embargo, para aquellos escasos pero desafortunados estudiantes que se habían perdido la visita a Hogsmeade del sábado, está era su única ocasión para acabar de comprar todo lo que necesitaban para el Baile de esa noche. Lily era uno de esos desafortunados estudiantes por lo que ahora caminaba sobre la espesa capa de nieve, la cara roja y los labios azules, mientras su bufanda de lana amenazaba con volarse por el fuerte viento.

_¡Oh! ¿Por qué narices no fui ayer a Hogsmeade? _Pensaba mientras se hundía hasta los tobillos en el manto de nieve. _Es verdad, tenía que coger la poción para detener el maleficio durante el Baile..._

Suspiró. ¿En serio estaba dispuesta a hacer todo esto sólo para molestar a Sarah y Diane? Sus palabras le habían dolido pero ir al Baile significaba tener que prepararse a toda prisa, con lo primero que tuviese a mano. Ahora mismo, estaba prácticamente nadando en la espesa nieve... cuando podía haber estado cómoda y caliente rodeada de mantas, como cualquier otro domingo, en una de las torres del castillo... indiferente a cualquier tipo de _Baile_.

_Genial... no tengo suficiente dinero ni para comprarme un vestido decente. Seguramente se caerá en pedazos en el instante en que pise el Gran Comedor,_ pensó todavía más desanimada. _Bueno... ¿ahora dónde puedo comprar vestidos?_

Gruñendo en voz baja, se intentó cubrir más las orejas con el gorro y se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor. Las tres escobas... no... tiendas de bromas... tampoco... a ver...

Entrecerró los ojos para intentar leer un extraño cartel que colgaba a lo lejos cubierto de nieve. Sacó su varita y, murmurando un hechizo de fuego, la apuntó en la dirección del cartel. La luz roja se estrelló contra el cartel, consiguiendo que la nieve cayese al suelo en trozos tan grandes como rocas. Ahogando un grito, se apartó de la trayectoria de la nieve, aunque no fue tan rápida como le hubiese gustado. Unos copos de nieve la cayeron en el gorro y resbalaron por su cara.

- Oh... bien... - ahora estaba echa un completo desastre. No sólo estaba mojada y congelada sino que también se parecía al abominable hombre de las nieves.

- Justo lo que me faltaba... simplemente fantástico... que día tan bonito y perfecto... – murmuró en voz baja plagada de sarcasmo mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza hacia el dichoso cartel:

Túnicas y Vestidos para jóvenes brujos y brujas.

Lily sintió como se le levantaba el ánimo de inmediato. ¡Qué suerte! Radiante y habiendo olvidado su previo desánimo, avanzó hacia el local y empujó la puerta de la tienda.

Enseguida se sintió bienvenida por una ráfaga de aire caliente que abrazó sus insensibilizadas extremidades. Lily no pudo evitar una risita de alegría y entró con un salto. La puerta se cerró suavemente tras ella mientras Lily permanecía allí de pie, saboreando la atmósfera tan agradable y acogedora.

- Cariño, ¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o vienes a comprar algo?- le espetó una voz irritada desde detrás del mostrador.

Lily estaba tan agradecida por el calorcito que la invadía que ni siquiera oyó el comentario de la cajera. Se desenrolló la bufanda del cuello y se quitó el sombrero, silbando alegremente.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Ya sabía yo que tenía que haber cerrado antes la tienda!- dijo la frustrada chica del mostrador.- Mira, cariño, elige un vestido rápidamente y luego vete. Hoy cerramos pronto.

Lily miró en la dirección de la muchacha, percatándose de su presencia por primera vez.

- ¿Ah, en serio? ¡Genial! Sólo quiero un vestido barato, si puede ser por menos de diez galeones mejor. ¡Madre mía! No tengo más entusiasmo de estar aquí que tu, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Sacando diez galeones, se acercó a la chica y dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador.

- Si hay un vestido más barato, ¿podrías incluir también algo de maquillaje?

La paciencia de la cajera parecía haberse evaporado. Frunciendo el entrecejo fulminó a Lily con la mirada.

- Mira, no soy tu esclava, ¿vale? Primero búscate tu solita un vestido, hay un montón de trapos viejos en ese rincón de ahí. Y segundo, no tengo suficiente maquillaje en toda esta tienda como para cubrir esas asquerosas cosas en tu cara. ¿Te enteras?

_Cosas asquerosas en tu cara... ¿de qué está hablando?_ Lily observó a la chica con curiosidad.

- ¿Cosas en mí cara? ¿Cómo?

La cajera suspiró exasperada.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Eres tonta? Porque si me quieres hacer creer que esas verrugas y los granos de tu cara son marcas de nacimiento, lo llevas claro. En serio, no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para tratar con idiotas. ¿Ves esa tienda de ahí? Venden pociones para la gente que es muy poco inteligente, te sugiero que vayas y que me dejes en paz de una vez.- Levantó la mano para indicar el local de enfrente.

_Ah!_ Lily se acarició el rostro con los dedos y sintió los pequeños bultos que se había creado ayer con la varita.

- Ah, no... me había olvidado de estos...

No le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a la cajera, lo cual irritó aún más a la chica.

- ¡En serio! ¡Eres la persona más imbécil que conozco!

De repente, Lily volvió a concentrarse en la situación al recordar dónde estaba y qué tenía que hacer allí.

Fulminando a la cajera con la mirada, dijo:

- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para ser tan mala persona? Mira, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para escuchar tus interminables insultos. Necesito un vestido. Necesito maquillaje. Y estoy dispuesta a pagar diez galeones por ello. Ahora ¿puedes comportarte como la empleada que eres y mostrarme lo que quiero?

La chica la seguía mirando atónita mientras su cara enrojecía por segundos. Parecía apunto de explotar. Lily suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Podía tener un día más gafe que este?

- ¡KATHY!- chilló de repente la chica, sorprendiendo a Lily.- ¡KATHY! ¡VEN AQUÍ DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ Y ATIENDE A ESTA MALDITA IDIOTA!

Lily ser mantuvo indiferente ante el tembloroso dedo apuntándola aunque no pudo evitar otro suspiro frustrado. _Ahora yo soy la mala persona. ¿Quién era la cajera cabreada hace sólo unos segundos?_

Una chica guapa apareció desde la parte de atrás del local.

- ¿Nellie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

La chica, cuyo nombre parecía ser Nellie, volvió a mirar a Lily sin esconder su asco y escupió:

- Esa chica de ahí, la del pelo negro. Eso es lo que está pasando. Está destrozando el ambiente relajado de la tienda. ¡Atiéndela tu! Yo me voy dentro para tomarme una taza de té en paz.- Y al decir esto, desapareció por la cortina que separaba la parte delantera y trasera de la tienda.

La otra chica, Kathy, permaneció allí de pie durante unos instantes, recuperándose de la impresión. Luego observó a Lily.

- Perdona por eso, - susurró en tono confidencial.- Mi hermana se vuelve un poco loca de vez en cuando.

Lily se dejó caer sobre un mullido sofá, negando con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Supongo que en parte también es mi culpa. No debí echarle más leña al fuego. Esto... ¿puedes ayudarme?

Kathy asintió y se acercó a Lily, cogiendo su mano.

- ¡Claro! Ven aquí y déjame echarte un vistazo. Después de todo, el vestido que elijas depende mucho de tu figura y la forma de tu cara.

Lily sonrió con timidez mientras seguía a la otra chica hasta un rincón cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con grandes espejos.

- Gracias. ¿Eres de Hogwarts?

Kathy mostró una amplia sonrisa y asintió entusiasmada.

- ¡Sí! Soy de Ravenclaw, de quinto curso.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! Quiero decir, también soy de quinto pero estoy en Gryffindor.- Lily cada vez se sentía más a gusto hablando con aquella chica tan guapa y alegre.

Su pelo, que le llegaba algo por debajo de los hombros, era castaño y rizado. Algunas pecas adornaban su pequeña y bonita nariz. En ella se apoyaban unas gafas tras las cuales brillaban unos grandes ojos color almendra.

- ¡Vaya! Nunca te he visto por el colegio ¡y eso que eres Prefecta!

Lily se encogió de hombros, mirando asqueada su escudo.

- A veces es horrible ser una Prefecta. Sabes, yo tampoco te he visto nunca por Hogwarts y eso que creía que conocía a casi todo el mundo.

Kathy no pudo evitar sonrojarse:

- Ah... bueno... eso puede ser porque... porque no tengo muchos amigos en Hogwarts...

Lily apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo con una mirada de comprensión al admitir:

- La verdad es que yo tampoco. Aunque claro, eso tiene mucho que ver con ser Prefecta. Creo que prefiero estar en mi habitación, leyendo un libro que salir y enredarme con los actos sociales del colegio.

- ¡Yo también! No aguanto todos esos eventos. Si ahora mismo no estuviera aquí en la tienda, seguramente estaría leyendo algo en mi cuarto.

Lily, olvidando lo que acababa de comentar sobre los actos sociales del colegio, dijo con envidia:

- Jo... que suerte tienes... yo tengo que ir esta noche al Baile.

Los ojos de Kathy se abrieron de par en par:

- ¿Vas a ir? ¿Por qué?

Lily se mordió el labio. No podía admitir que estaba haciendo esto por venganza y que... madre mía... tenía una cita con James Potter.

- Es que... me asignaron ir... ya sabes, como un encargo de Prefecta, - mintió, odiándose a sí misma por ello. Kathy era tan simpática y agradable que Lily se sintió fatal por no contarle la verdad.

La chica le dedicó una mirada simpatizante, haciendo que Lily se sintiera aún peor.

- Que mala suerte. Ahora entiendo porque eso de ser Prefecto puede ser tan aburrido.

Lily se hundió más en la silla, sintiendo como le ardía la cara.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía tengo que elegir un vestido para ti!- exclamó Kathy entre risas mientras cogía un cepillo de pelo de encima del mostrador.

Enseguida comenzó a peinar el enredado pelo de Lily, observando el reflejo de su cliente en el espejo.

Lily se incorporó en la silla, mirándose también en el espejo. Se sentía como un cuervo. Al ver su feo rostro reflejado, le dieron ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo podía estar allí Kathy, sonriendo como si no pasase nada raro ni con su cara ni su pelo?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ah, es verdad. Soy Lily.

Kathy sonrió aún con más entusiasmo.

- Encantada de conocerte Lily. Yo soy Kathy.- Y luego añadió entre risas.- Esta es la primera vez que he tenido una conversación tan larga con alguien. Es genial poder hablar contigo.

Lily se sonrojó. Ella también estaba muy alegre de poder charlar con alguien. Deseaba poder revelarle todos sus secretos y miedos, para tener por fin a alguien que le comprendiera y que compartiese sus penurias con ella. Y Kathy era tan simpática... ni siquiera parecía asqueada por las verrugas y granos que cubrían su cara.

- ¡Vaya! ¡La forma de tu cara es preciosa! ¿Te has fijado alguna vez? Es una forma perfecta de corazón, algo ovalada.

Lily sonrió con tristeza, acariciándose la mandíbula con su dedo corazón.

- Pero... querrás decir... ¿no te das cuenta de lo fea que soy?

Kathy la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No, no eres fea. ¿Eso te dice la gente? Creo que eres preciosa. La gente simplemente no entiende que no todo el mundo tiene ganas o tiempo para mostrar su belleza. Algunos son tan idiotas... están tan concentrados en la superficie que no se dan cuenta de la hermosura que se esconde debajo.

La visión de Lily se nubló por las lágrimas. No... Kathy ni siquiera estaba mirándole la cara, sino en lo más profundo de su corazón. Lily no se había sentido nunca tan agradecida en toda su vida.

- Gracias...

Kathy dejó el cepillo y abrazó a Lily. Después de unos instantes, la soltó y miró a Lily con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Te pasó algo cuando eras pequeña? Me lo puedes contar si quieres... quiero decir que, podríamos ser amigas... y creo que las amigas hablan de ese tipo de cosas. Serás mi p-primera amiga.

Más lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Lily mientras cogía las manos de Kathy en las suyas.

- Kathy, m-me encantaría ser tu amiga. También serás mi primera amiga.- Se levantó y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

- Como mi nueva amiga quiero que veas esto...

Luego murmuró el hechizo. Una cascada de agua fresca salió disparada de su varita y la mojó por completo. Las cicatrices, verrugas y granos se derritieron en un esplendor de luz, exponiendo aquel rostro demasiado bello para describir en palabras. Tras esto, Lily emitió un rápido hechizo de secado.

Lily abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y parpadeó un par de veces. Su larga cabellera pelirroja, suave como la seda, se deslizó hasta su cintura. Consiguió mostrar una débil sonrisa.

Kathy se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mostrando su asombro.

- Por las barbas de Merlín...

- Yo...

Kathy ahogó un chillido y se acercó corriendo a Lily, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Eres preciosa. Madre mía, ¿por qué escondes esto? ¿Por qué? Madre mía, madre mía...- siguió repitiendo una y otra vez.

Lily se reía con tanta fuerza que sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¡La alegría de tener una amiga! Aunque... aún no podía explicarle a Kathy las razones de su disfraz.

Finalmente, Kathy la soltó y miró a Lily muy segura de sí misma.

- Voy a buscarte el vestido ideal, ¡tu sólo espera aquí!- y salió corriendo hacia la parte de detrás de la tienda.

Lily sonrió y se giró en dirección al espejo. ¡Era estupendo volver a ver su verdadera apariencia otra vez! Se rió entusiasmada y dio unas cuantas vueltas delante del espejo, su brillante pelo volando tras ella al moverse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bailaba y reía como ahora, sintiendo su pelo suave y sedoso.

De repente Kathy volvió a aparecer, trayendo entre sus brazos una caja entera llena de vestidos y sonrió al ver a su amiga bailando delante del espejo.

- ¡Lily! ¡Mira! Tengo los vestidos. ¡Ven a echarles un vistazo!

Lily dejó de dar vueltas y se acercó para asomarse en la caja.

- Oh... Kathy. ¡Son todos preciosos!- Lily se inclinó para coger uno de ellos y acarició la tela verde clara.

- ¡Vaya! Tengo que probarme este. ¡Me encanta el color verde!

Kathy también miraba los vestidos con curiosidad y sacó uno azul de medianoche de la caja, decorado con pequeñas perlas.

- ¡Entonces yo me probaré este!

Lily la miró sorprendida.

- ¿V-vas a ir?

Su amiga le guiñó un ojo y añadió juguetona:

- Te crees tu que te voy a dejar ser el centro de atención en el Baile. ¡Ni de broma! Es verdad... ¿tienes ya una cita?

Lily se quedó de piedra y se puso colorada como un tomate.

- Pues...

Kathy sonrió, interpretando el sonrojo de Lily como vergüenza.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Lily! ¡Dímelo! ¡Venga, di! ¿Es guapo!

Lily casi se atraganta. ¿James Potter? ¿GUAPO? Bueno... tal vez un poco... bueno muy guapo, pero ella no admitiría eso ni en un millón de años.

- ¡No! ¡Es tan feo como un cerdo!

Kathy estalló en carcajadas y se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿ En serio es tan feo?

Lily asintió enérgicamente, feliz de poder degradar a James de cualquier forma posible, incluso aunque Kathy no tuviese ni idea de quien estaba hablando.

- Totalmente. ¡Cómo una vaca! Tiene las orejas más grandes que un elefante y su nariz es tan larga como el pico de un avestruz.

Kathy reía alegre.

- ¿Tiene la cara aplastada? ¿Y pelo como espagueti?

Lily también reía con ganas por lo que se cayo de la silla. ¡Si ese engreído de Potter pudiera oírle ahora! Hasta podía imaginarse la expresión de su cara, y qué roja estaría.

- ¡Lily! ¿Cómo se llama? El chico que parece una vaca, con la cara aplastada, nariz de avestruz y pelo de espagueti...- preguntó Kathy, mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Lily estaba tan ocupada intentando imaginarse el nuevo aspecto de Potter que respondió sin darse cuenta:

- Ah, James Potter.

Luego, volvió a estallar en carcajadas al pensar en lo que diría el chico.

- ¿Qué?- Kathy se cayó de su silla. - ¿James? ¿El mismo James Potter?

_Oh... mierda... acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo... _

Lily se sentó en su silla y asintió débilmente.

- Bueno... no me digas que no parece una vaca...

Kathy se había puesto colorada... por alguna extraña razón. Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Lily.

- ¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que eres una de sus fans!

Su amiga negó brevemente con la cabeza, aunque seguía sonrojada.

- No, claro que no... Esto... ¿tengo la cara roja?- rió con nerviosismo, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Lily asintió.

Los nervios de Kathy volvieron a renacer.

- Ah... bueno... m-me pongo roja con mucha facilidad... Oh, ¿hace calor aquí o es cosa mía?

Lily alzó una ceja y luego rió.

- ¡No, es cosa tuya! Bueno, ¡ya sé! Si no es Potter, es uno de los otros Merodeadores.

Su amiga volvió a ponerse roja tomate.

- ¿Q-qué? No, no, no. No es nada parecido a eso, Lily. Venga, vamos a ponernos los vestidos.- Cogió el vestido azul y se escondió con rapidez tras la cortina de uno de los probadores.

Aún riendo, Lily se metió en el probador de al lado y preguntó:

- ¿Es Remus? Es mono, sería lógico que te gustase.

- No, ¡claro que no! ¡No es ninguno de ellos! No me gusta ninguno de los Merodeadores.- Contestó Kathy desde el otro lado.

Lily se colocó el vestido, pensando.

- Madre mía... ¡es PETER! Por favor no me digas que te gusta ese chico con pinta de ratón.

Salió corriendo del probador a la vez que Kathy.

Se miraron la una a la otra, igual de asombradas.

- Madre mía... - dijeron al unísono.- ¡Estas impresionante!

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mírate! Pareces una diosa- chilló Kathy muy emocionada.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes que verte en el espejo. ¡Pareces un ángel!

Kathy rió.

- Vale. Estamos las dos alucinantes. Oh, ¡no me puedo creer que tengo ganas de ir al Baile y todo!

Lily asintió, aunque aún no había olvidado su conversación previa.

- ¿En serio es Peter? Por favor di que no.

Kathy puso cara de horror.

- ¡No!

La otra suspiró aliviada.

- Menos mal que no has perdido la cordura.- Luego recobró el entusiasmo y miró a Kathy con actitud sabihonda.- Entonces eso sólo nos deja UN Merodeador...

Kathy volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!- Lily empezó a saltar alrededor de Kathy. Cada vez que decía la palabra Sirius la cara de Kathy se volvía todavía más roja que antes.

Lily reía alegre.

- ¡Lily! ¡Para! ¿No crees que es simplemente fabuloso?- dijo Kathy, suspirando y poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

Lily se quedó quieta, torciendo la boca en una extraña mueca.

- ¡Kathy! Es un Merodeador. Ya sabes, uno de los reyes de Hogwarts, don Juan irremediable. Vale, déjame que te lo deletree: M-e-r-o-d-e...

- Ya lo sé. ¡Por eso! ¿Acaso no puedo desear que sea diferente de los demás?

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y, como una gran ola cayendo sobre ella, volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Sirius?- rió- ¿Diferente?

De repente, se paró de golpe y miró fijamente a su amiga.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Kathy parecía confundida durante unos instantes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Esto... sí... claro que lo decía en serio. ¿Y de qué te ríes cuando tú vas a ir al Baile con _James_?

Lily palideció.

- ¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida! Kathy, ¿qué hora es?

- Las 4:46p.m. ¿Por?

- ¡El Baile empieza a las seis!- chilló Lily pegando un salto.- Vale, a ver. ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

- Tu sólo dame tus diez galeones.- Respondió, ojeando la etiqueta del precio.

Lily miró el vestido, insegura.

- ¿Estás convencida?

Kathy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- No pasa nada. Como mi primera amiga y clienta por primera vez de esta tienda, tienes un descuento del 95 en tu primer vestido.

Lily alzó las cejas.

- P-pero...

No acabó la frase ya que Kathy había metido el vestido en una brillante bolsa, se había puesto el abrigo, le había dado a Lily su abrigo y guantes y había agarrado a Lily por el brazo para salir del local.

- Calla, que a este paso llegamos tarde al Baile y aún tengo que arreglarte el pelo.

- Gracias.

Los labios de Kathy mostraron una sonrisa tímida y, mano en mano, salieron del local y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que esperaban para llevarles a Hogwarts.

Por alguna razón, la idea de volver a la nieve ya no aterrorizaba a Lily lo más mínimo. Tal vez era porque su nueva amiga agarraba una de sus manos y las dos reían mientras pequeños copos de nieve se derretían en la punta de su lengua.

De repente, el Baile de invierno parecía más soportable y ¿James Potter? Bueno, él sólo era un minúsculo problema comparado con la felicidad y el entusiasmo que flotaban en su interior.

--

Nota de la autora: (entre lágrimas) La amistad... –sniff- es la cosa más bonita del mundo.

--

Nota de la traductora: Pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Y esta vez he tardado bastante menos, ¿no? Bueno aunque cada capítulo parece que nos traerá el Baile de invierno, parece ser que se sigue resistiendo. ¿Tal vez en el siguiente capítulo? ¿O pasará algo que atrase todavía más el tan esperado momento? Paciencia, es cuestión de tiempo...

_Ni decir cabe que espero vuestras dudas, quejas, reclamaciones, protestas,... tornillos, cepillos, palos... en fin, cualquier cosita con sólo darle al GO._


	10. Conociendo a la chica

Capítulo 10 Capítulo 10

El Baile de invierno: Conociendo a la chica

James se dejó caer sobre la cama, entre gruñidos, quejándose de la rutina de la preparación del Baile y de la idea de tener que ir con no tres, sino cuatro asquerosas Prefectas adora- reglas.

Había sido un día agotador. Se había pasado toda la mañana buscando a las Prefectas y entrando en lugares en los que jamás quería haber entrado, como puede ser la biblioteca. Y luego el proceso de invitarlas a salir era... pura tortura. Aunque habían acabado por aceptar, James había tenido que hacer uso de todos sus encantos, potencial y trucos: una mezcla de los Potter y los Merodeadores. Ir a un Baile con una chica nunca había sido más difícil...

Y ahora iba a volver a verlas a todas en el Baile.

- ¡Mierda!- Volvió a protestar James mientras hundía la cara en su almohada. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que elegir lo más difícil?_ El resto de los Merodeadores también habían cumplido sus tareas, aunque no habían sufrido ningún inconveniente como el suyo, y ahora mismo estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Sirius, preparando los otros planes para el Baile.

Las múltiples pociones amorosas de Sirius estaban colocadas sobre la mesa de James, aunque las pociones polijugos seguían en las manos de sus amigos. Su elegante túnica y su ropa de diario estaban desparramadas por el suelo y ya eran las cinco en punto.

Suspirando, se levantó de la cama, cogió una toalla y dio un fuerte portazo al entrar al baño. Unos minutos más tarde, el agua de la ducha resbalaba por su cuerpo y, por fin, James fue capaz de librarse del estrés que antes le corroía.

Cuando fue capaz de aliviarse y su piel prácticamente brillaba, salió de la ducha, aún mojado, y se cubrió de la cintura hacia abajo con una toalla. Recordando que había dejado su ropa fuera, soltó alguna infamia y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Al mismo tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando a una Diane bastante demacrada y sin aliento. La chica iba corriendo tan rápido que se resbaló en la montaña de ropa de James y se cayó al suelo, a tan sólo unos centímetros de James.

- Pero ¡¿qué diablos te crees que haces?!- gritó James, agarrando la toalla más firmemente y chocándose contra la pared.- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Llama antes de entrar, joder!

Diane chilló y luego paró de repente, mirando a James como si la Navidad hubiera llegado demasiado pronto.

- ¡J-J-J-A-AMES!

La puerta de al lado se abrió con un portazo y el resto de los Merodeadores se pararon enfrente de la puerta de James, buscando a derecha e izquierda algún indicio de peligro. Al no ver nada, se asomaron a la puerta del líder de los Merodeadores para verle medio desnudo agarrado a una toalla mientras Diane seguía en el suelo enredada entre la ropa de James y parecía a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a los demás Merodeadores.

- ¡S-Sirius! ¡R-Remus! ¡Peter!- exclamó, abanicándose frenéticamente con las manos.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas y, enseguida, Remus y Peter se habían unido a sus risas.

James les ignoró, frunció las cejas en dirección a Diane por un momento y luego suspiró frustrado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Los labios de la chica empezaron a temblar y su cara palideció:

- Y-yo...

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño. Luego, con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir, le preguntó:

- ¿Sí? Venga, dímelo...

- NomepuedocreerquevayasairconLily.

- ¿Qué?- James no pensaba que alguien pudiese hablar tan rápido por lo que no entendió ni una sola palabra.

Diane inspiró varias veces, intentando relajarse y repitió:

- ¡No me puedo creer que vayas a ir al Baile con Lily! James, por favor ¡dale plantón y ven conmigo! Tengo muchas ganas de ir contigo y te prometo que me pondré el vestido más sexy del mundo para que no te arrepientas.

Él la miró con las cejas alzadas y luego se giró en dirección a hacia los siempre _cooperativos_ idiotas que seguían de pie en la puerta, riendo y apuntándole con el dedo.

- ¿Perdona?- respondió al fin, volviendo a girarse hacia Diane. Vale. Bien, tal vez esa no era exactamente la mejor respuesta en esta situación... y definitivamente no era lo que la chica se esperaba ya que sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y llenarse de lágrimas... _Oh no._

Diane volvió a empezar a chillar:

- ¡James! ¡Por favor! A Diggory de repente se le ha llenado la cara de granos y luego Dave empezó a criar verrugas en la frente... – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.- Y Gary, madre mía, ¡cogió una enfermedad en sus partes y tuvo que marcharse a la enfermería! Todos los chicos más guapos del colegio ¡han DESAPARECIDO! ¡Por favor James! ¡Llévame a MÍ al Baile! ¡Te lo ruego!

Vale. Ya había aguantado suficiente. Estaba apunto de explotar.

En primer lugar estaba medio desnudo y tiritando, y ella estaba muy inconvenientemente sentada encima de su ropa. Además, había entrado en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta exigiéndole que abandonase la broma en la que había estado trabajando tan duramente para así poder ir con ella al Baile. Y por último, lo que más afectaba su orgullo era que _ella_ le había puesto a _él_ abajo del todo de la lista de gente a quien invitar al Baile. _Pero bueno... ¿qué coño?_

Al ver la expresión iracunda de James, la chica exclamó:

- ¡Espera! ¡No! James no te lo tomes así. Te iba a preguntar a ti primero pero luego de repente oí que ibas a ir con _Lily _al Baile así que ¿qué esperabas que hiciese? Busqué a Diggory, a Dave y a Gary pero ¡estaban todos en la ENFERMERÍA!

_¿Qué más da? Olvídate de ellos._

James lanzó una mirada de cómplice a sus amigos y mostró una amplia sonrisa. Ahh... el plan estaba funcionando espléndidamente. Perfecto.

Evaporada ya toda la furia previa, James puso cara de preocupación.

- Ah, ¿de verdad? Que mierda. Bueno, son casi las seis y el Baile empieza... y tengo que vestirme, - guiñó un ojo a Diane.- Así que... voy a empezar a arreglarme ahora. ¡Ten un buen día!- dijo esta última parte con una alegría que ni él mismo esperaba tener en un día como este.

- P-p-p-per-r-o-o.

James la cortó a mitad de la frase, dejando más suelta la toalla de alrededor de su cintura.

- ¡Vaya! ¡ La toalla se está cayendo! Será mejor que te vayas ahora antes de que veas algo que no deberías ver.

Diane dejó de balbucear y sus ojos recorrieron las musculosas abdominales morenas del chico, disfrutando de la visión de su cuerpo tan bien formado y fuerte que ahora mismo brillaba con pequeñas gotas de agua.

Él parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

_Bueno... así que esta amenaza no estaba funcionando... _Y eso que el truco había funcionado a la perfección esta mañana en la biblioteca con la Prefecta de Slytherin.

- Esa misma mañana-

Se había acercado a la mesa cubierta de libros, donde estudiaba la chica y le había pedido que fuese con él al Baile. Esperándose un no instantáneo, se había quitado la túnica de un tirón y luego había empezado a deshacerse de su jersey.

Feliz de que la Prefecta hubiese elegido un rincón tan apartado para estudiar, después procedió a quitarse la camisa. Para aquel entonces, los ojos de la chica estaban tan grandes y redondos como los cristales de las gafas que descansaban sobre su nariz. Cuando estaba a medio camino de desabrocharse la camisa, y la chica tenía una visión clara de sus musculoso pecho, la Prefecta comenzó a chillar que sí que iría con el al Baile si paraba de una vez.

- Fin del flashback.-

Pero Diane no se movía. James suspiró. Luego giró la cabeza hacia el lugar desde el cual Sirius estaba haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos. Intentó entender lo que su amigo le quería decir. _¿Yo... me la como... en vez? _¡¿Qué?! Le contestó con gestos. _¿Pero qué coño dices?_

Sirius parecía confundido. Había querido decir: "Yo me la quedo en vez," pero a James no se le daba muy bien eso de leer los labios.

- ¡Eh! Esto... Dana... Diana, mmm, ¿Diane?- exclamó Sirius.

Remus y Peter ahogaron unas risas.

Diane se giró de golpe, sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Sí?

Él guiñó un ojo, le cogió las manos y la alejó de la habitación de James diciendo:

- Tengo que contarte algo...

James suspiró al oír como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. _Por fin... paz... ahora podían dar comienzo los juegos..._

- - - -

Vale... así que tal vez no estaba tan preparado como se había pensado...

- ¡Coño, Cornamenta! ¡No te rajes ahora!- le gritó Sirius, mientras se esforzaba en empujar a James a través de las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor. James se había agarrado con fuerza al marco de la puerta y parecía que nada le podría despegar de allí. Pequeñas gotas de sudor ya empezaban a formarse en su frente mientras Remus y Peter intentaban en vano separar sus dedos de la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, tío?- gruñó Remus.

Peter soltó un taco mientras se esforzaba en soltar la mano pero James tenía un agarre de hierro.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, James! ¡Hay que empezar la broma cuanto antes!- insistió Colagusano.

- Remus, Peter, id a prepararlo todo. Yo intentaré empujar a James.- decidió finalmente Sirius.

Los otros dos asintieron y soltaron a su amigo de mala gana, entrando por la puerta hasta el Gran Comedor.

- Prefectas... Evans... ¡Qué asco!- murmuró James por lo bajo, ignorando los esfuerzos de sus compañeros.

- Macho, tienes que calmarte. Eres un Merodeador, por las barbas de Merlín... y ellas son sólo Prefectas... ya sabes, asquerosas sabelotodos cuyo único propósito es hacer la vida de personas como nosotros un infierno.- Dijo Sirius, tirando con fuerza de su amigo, el cual seguía resistiéndose. Entonces Sirius agarró la espalda de James con ambas manos y le empujó hacia dentro con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Venga, venga! ¡Entra ya, joder!

Un grupo de chicas, todas ellas muy arregladas para el Baile, pasaron a su lado riendo y mirándoles con una curiosidad mal disimulada.

- ¡Hola James! ¡Hola Sirius!

Sirius se apresuró en soltar a James y las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, su pose más caballeroso. James también se soltó rápidamente de la puerta y obsequió al grupo de chicas con un guiño de sus brillantes ojos, fingiendo que no había estado agarrado al marco de una puerta hace menos de diez segundos. Grave error.

Al ver aquella oportunidad perfecta, Sirius le dio un potente empujón a su amigo que le mandó volando hasta el Gran Comedor.

El caos le rodeó en el momento en el que piso el suelo de piedra. Chicas discutiendo entre ellas, lanzándose jugo de calabaza y trozos de pastel.

- ¡Remus era MI CITA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

- ¿Qué? ¡Si me lo pidió a mí! ¡Serás listilla! ¡Seguro que le pusiste un embrujo de memoria!

- ¿Queréis dejar de decir jilipolleces? Remus me invitó a MÍ al Baile. ¡Sólo a mí y a nadie más!

El resto de los insultos resultaron incomprensibles ya que fueron ahogados por los gritos de hechizos y los chillidos de las chicas acertadas por misiles de comida. Viendo el éxito de su broma y ya realizada la "confusión de citas," James pudo relajarse y exhibió de nuevo su popular sonrisa torcida. Volviéndose para mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver como las "citas" de Sirius salían corriendo y chillando hacia el chico, que acababa de entrar.

Algunos observadores, se reían y curioseaban el jaleo, obviamente divertidos por las acciones del Grupo de Fans de los Merodeadores. Los profesores se limitaban a suspirar, acostumbrados ya a este tipo de locura cuando los Merodeadores hacían acto de presencia en los previos Bailes. Por ahora, todo parecía normal.

Remus y Peter se marcharon con todo el cuidado posible, evitando a las chicas y montaron guardia cerca de la mesa llena de bebidas. Luego, vigilando que nadie les estuviese observando, vertieron el interior de varios frascos que llevaban en los bolsillos de sus túnicas dentro de las jarras de refrescos.

Una vez estuvo completada su misión, se alejaron sonrientes de allí para evitar cualquier posible sospecha. A todo esto, una chica con grandes gafas que llevaban el pelo recogido en un moño se acercó a James y le ojeó con desconfianza. James la mostró una sonrisa inocente. Era Iren, la Prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Y su primera víctima.

- Bueno, creo que podríamos bailar juntos. Ya sabes, por eso de que somos una pareja y todo lo demás.- Dijo Iren, sin mucho convencimiento. No paraba de girar el cuello para observar a los profesores. Daba la impresión de que si estos daban alguna señal de desaprobación, la chica se alejaría corriendo de James, el supuesto criminal.

James la cogió la mano y la llevó hacia la mesa donde se servían las bebidas.

- No, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos algo primero? Ya sabes, para hacernos a la idea de este Baile. Es el primero al que vienes, ¿verdad?

La actitud simpática del chico pareció relajar a la Prefecta, la cual sonrió débilmente antes de coger una copa y llenarla de ponche.

James fingió que hacía lo mismo, sonriendo a la chica lo más inocentemente que pudo. Llenó su vaso de ponche y lo inclinó para dar la impresión de que estaba bebiendo aunque, en realidad, ni una sola gota rozó sus labios. En el instante en que el liquido rojo acarició los labios de la joven, James lanzó su copa al suelo y se escondió bajo la mesa, fuera de la visión de la Prefecta.

- ¿James? ¿Qué...? ¡Vaya!

Un segundo más tarde la poción ya había hecho efecto.

James, considerando que ya estaba a salvo, se levantó y sonrió ampliamente. La cara de Iren mostraba una expresión soñadora y en su boca se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Luego la chica empezó a caminar, como en un trance, hacia su "amor a primera vista," olvidándose completamente de la presencia de James.

El Merodeador casi pegó un salto de alegría. La poción de amor funcionaba a la perfección. Sirius no había mentido al decir que se había pasado todo el verano mejorándola. Por cierto... ¿dónde estaba Sirius?

Sirius era merecedor de su título de Merodeador. Había visto a James llevando a Iren hacia la mesa de bebidas por lo que se había acercado corriendo al profesor Slughorn, sacando un tema de conversación sobre algo que habían aprendido hace poco en clase. La distracción cumplió su cometido ya que el profesor no tuvo la ocasión de percatarse de la poción de amor.

Una menos... ya sólo quedaban tres.

Las siguientes dos Prefectas tuvieron el mismo destino que la anterior, sin causarle ninguna preocupación a James. Las había localizado una a una en la multitud, luego las había guiado hasta la mesa de bebidas y las había ofrecido una copa de ponche con poción. Se había divertido al verlas alejarse de él, encantadas por la poción de amor. Pero ¿dónde estaba la Prefecta a la que tanto odiaba? Era ella con la que menos deseaba tener que hablar y llevaba todo el día temiendo aquel momento.

Parte de él, esperaba que la chica no apareciese aunque eso también sería un disgusto ya que James perdería la oportunidad de vengarse por la "supuesta broma" que la chica le hizo el mes pasado.

A todo esto, Sirius había parado de conversar con el profesor Slughorn y ahora buscaba a Remus y Peter.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron en aquel momento para dar paso a los Slytherins, que entraban de par en par cogidos de los brazos de sus acompañantes. James sonrió con malicia y, desde el otro lado del Comedor, Sirius levantó el pulgar en su dirección. Se escondió rápidamente bajo la mesa con las bebidas y sacó su varita. Ahora iba a hacer falta una gran habilidad para distraer la atención de los profesores lejos de los Gryffindor que habían tomado el jugo de amapola. Con gran eficacia y estilo, apuntó su varita hacia los pequeños objetos que decoraban el Comedor y los transformó en coloridas mariposas.

Los estudiantes dejaron de bailar y observaron asombrados cómo miles de mariposas volaban sobre sus cabezas. Remus se escondió tras una estatua de mármol y lanzó puñados de confeti con su varita para acompañar el vuelo de las mariposas. Los profesores lo miraban todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ya que aún no estaban muy seguros si todo aquello era parte de los planes de Flitwick para el Baile. La expresión de Flitwick era una mezcla de confusión y admiración.

- ¡ME CAGO EN LA...!

- ¡¡AAAAHHH!!

El pelo se hizo más corto de repente, las narices se alargaron y anchos hombros desgarraron los tirantes de los vestidos. Las parejas de los Slytherin, todas y cada una de las diez chicas, empezaron su transformación de vuelta a su forma masculina. Una vez los Gryffindor hubieron recuperado sus cuerpos, sonrieron con malicia a sus acompañantes de Slytherin.

James se tapó la boca con las manos para esconder el sonido de sus carcajadas al ver la expresión horrorizada de los Slytherin. Uno de ellos, incluso se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de cara el suelo mientras otro gritaba como un poseso por que su pareja Gryffindor se negaba a soltarle la mano.

Y ahora llegaba el final magnífico. Desde todos los rincones del Comedor, los cuatro Merodeadores apuntaron y ejecutaron los hechizos que habían tardado meses en conseguir. Un Gryffindor fiel se encargó de meter los ingredientes necesarios en la boca de los Slytherin mientras que otro chico cambió la música.

- 1... 2...- susurró James, - ¡3!

- ¡OJALÁ FUESE GUAAAYYYY!- empezó a cantar el Slytherin que se hallaba en el centro del Comedor, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- Pero los de Gryffindor,- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras empezaba a dar vueltas.- ¡Oh! ¡Nos ganan SIEMPRE! ¡Oooohhh!

Los slytherins que no estaban afectados por el hechizo de los Merodeadores, parecían petrificados aunque enseguida reaccionaron y se pusieron a sacudir con fuerza a aquellos bajo los efectos del hechizo, moviendo frenéticamente sus hombros.

- ¡Déjalo ya, Malfoy!- le espetaron al cantante. Pero Malfoy se alejó de sus amigos y comenzó a bailar una extraña danza de movimientos de cadera.

- A veces sueño que no soy feo ni tontoooo porque lloro eeeeen mi habitaaaación todos los diiiaaas, deseando ser un día como un valienteeee Gryyyffindooooor.

Los otros nueve Slytherins movieron sus caderas a la vez y cantaron en unísono:

- ¡Sí, sí, como un Gryffindor! ¡Sí, sí, como un Gryffindor!

Los estudiantes de todas las casas, excepto aquellos de Slytherin, estallaron entonces en carcajadas, incapaces de contenerse durante más tiempo. El resto de los Slytherin se taparon las orejas con las manos o intentaron en vano deshacer el hechizo.

De nuevo, llegó el coro y los diez Slytherins hicieron al unísono una ola con el cuerpo para luego saltar, y caer al suelo abiertos de piernas. Al caer, gruñeron un poco. El resto de los chicos en el Comedor, hicieron un gesto de dolor pero los Slytherin seguían cantando.

_¡Ojalá estuviese tan bueno como Diggory, ooooh Jiggery!_

_¡Musculoso y guay como Dave O'Connors, ooh Booners!_

_¡Tan sexy como Patrick Flame, sizzle sizleeee!_

_¡Pero, sobre todo, quiero ser como un GRYFFINDOOOOR!_

James se tapó la boca con más fuerza. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía con sus risas. Los profesores estaban ahora de pie e intentando averiguar el contrahechizo. Flitwick movía las manos entusiasmado, exclamando algunas cosas como "¡Brillante!" o "¡Mirad el resultado de mis clases! ¡Alguno de mis estudiantes, definitivamente!"

Entonces McGonagall empezó a chillar a pleno pulmón:

- ¡Quiero ver ahora mismo en mi despacho a Dave O'Connors, Arnold Diggory y a Patrick Flame!

Madame Promfey se encargó de llevar a la estresada profesora de vuelta a su asiento, mientras le explicaba la situación:

- Están todos en la enfermería, Minerva. Enfermos con todo tipo de horribles problemas.

Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban brillando. Era el único profesor observando el espectáculo tranquilamente mientras tomaba delicados tragos de su jugo de calabaza.

Entre todo el caos, dos figuras se colaron inadvertidas por las puertas del Comedor. Una de ellas estaba oculta bajo una capa plateada mientras la otra se cubría con otra larga capa de color azul profundo.

La mesa de las bebidas estaba muy cerca de la puerta por lo que James vio a los recién llegados de reojo. La figura de la capa plateada captó su atención.

Juzgando por el bajo de los vestidos que asomaban bajo las capas, eran dos chicas. La chica de la capa plateada sacó un pequeño frasco de su túnica, le quitó la tapa y se lo llevó a los labios, ocultos en las sombras bajo la capucha.

James intentó agudizar la vista pero su cara estaba demasiado bien oculta. ¿Por qué estaba bebiendo de aquel frasco? Decidió salir de debajo de la mesa y se incorporó para tener mejor vista. La chica, como si se hubiese percatado de repente de la atención, se apresuró en colocar de nuevo la tapa y volvió a guardar el frasco dentro de su túnica. Se giró en la dirección de James, pero su cara aún era irreconocible. Por alguna razón, mientras el chico observaba el rostro oculto por la capucha, podía sentir la mirada de la extraña clavada en la suya. Le era imposible mirar en otra dirección que no fuese el rostro ensombrecido ya que los invisibles ojos de aquella chica atrapaban su mirada.

Involuntariamente, James dio un paso hacia delante, y luego otro paso hasta que finalmente el extraño encanto se rompió y volvió a ser libre para mirar en otra dirección. Aunque, sorprendentemente, la chica también se relajó.

Ignorando el caos en el que estaba sumido el Comedor, la chica y su amiga parecían acercarse hacia él. La chica de la túnica plateada se agarró la capucha con una mano para asegurarse de que no se cayera mientras caminaba hacia él. James seguía allí de pie mientras ella pasaba a su lado y su amiga se alejaba en la otra dirección, hacia el espectáculo de los Slytherin. James no podía respirar.

- James... - susurró entonces la chica. Una delicada mano de porcelana asomó debajo de la túnica y cogió las manos del chico, guiándole hacia el jardín y fuera del Gran Comedor.

La noche era oscura aunque el cielo estaba iluminado por miles de brillantes estrellas parpadeantes. Hacia frío pero no demasiado viento y la nieve se amontonaba en lo más alto de los árboles y sobre el suelo de los jardines. James dejó que la joven le llevara hasta un alejado banco cubierto por nieve.

Ella se detuvo cerca del banco y se giró hacia su acompañante, mientras se quitaba la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Largos mechones de ámbar se deslizaron suavemente hasta su cintura. Pero fueron sus ojos de un intenso color esmeralda lo que le cortaron la respiración.

Recuerdos de aquella chica en la sala común acompañaron sus sentimientos de confusión, odio, lujuria y afecto al ver de nuevo aquella mezcla de esmeralda y oro.

La corriente de emociones le obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero ella le cogió la otra mano antes de que pudiese alejarse más.

- Espera... por favor no me dejes aquí sola.

Furia y odio eran las emociones dominantes.

- ¿Qué más quieres de mí?- escupió James.- ¿Acaso no te quedaste suficientemente satisfecha la última vez que nos encontramos, cuando destrozaste mi orgullo de Merodeador? Bueno, pues enhorabuena, tuviste éxito controlándome durante esos breves instantes.

Los ojos de la chica, suplicantes, mostraban también algo de confusión. James miró en otra dirección y luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, por lo menos, aún podía hacerlo.

- No puedo entrar allí, al Gran Comedor, me refiero. El _felix felicis_ no es tan fuerte como pensé que sería y no puedo beber mucho a menos que quiera quedarme ciega.- Le sonrió tímidamente. Una ola de alivio inundó a James en aquel momento y su ira se evaporó. Comprendió que los poderes de la chica estaban anulados temporalmente aquella noche. El chico volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La sonrisa de la joven se transformó en una de diversión.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Este es un Baile importante en Hogwarts y no quería perdérmelo. Y al ver tu cara familiar, pensé que podrías ayudarme.

James aún no podía relajarse. Todavía había muchas preguntas sin respuesta y él no estaría satisfecho hasta que las hubiese preguntado todas. Decidió averiguar algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres?

Ella tiritó y de repente James se dio cuenta de que los dedos de la muchacha estaban tan fríos como el hielo y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el viento fresco que las acariciaba. El Merodeador casi sonrió. De todos los lugares que podía haber elegido para esconderse del Baile _tenía_ que ser el jardín. Así que no pudo evitar añadir:

- Sabes, conozco un cómodo y calentito armario donde podríamos escondernos mejor. Está muy cerca.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada y soltó sus manos de golpe. La expresión enfadada de la chica era tan cómica y adorable, que James no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¡Oh! No tenía que haberte elegido a ti para ayudarme... - se quejó la joven.- Y no te voy a decir quién soy, pervertido. Sí, te llamo a ti pervertido porque lo que pasó la última vez en la sala común fue tan culpa mía como tuya. Si no me hubieras agarrado con tanta fuerza, hubiera podido escapar y los dos nos habríamos ahorrado la humillación.

Este tipo de comentario era tan típico de cierta Prefecta morena con la que había discutido la noche anterior que la sensación de quedarse sin palabras también le resultó familiar. Pero era verdad. La chica había intentado correr pero él había tomado la iniciativa. Para ser sinceros, la culpa era sobre todo suya por empezar pero después, los dos eran culpables.

James rió y la indicó que se acercara más a él.

- Sólo estaba bromeando. Está bien. Me disculpo por haberte agarrado los brazos. Y ahora si no vienes aquí, te quedarás congelada.

Ella le miró con sospecha pero se acercó de todas formas. James se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre el cuerpo helado de la chica.

- ¿Ahora mejor?

- No.- James la miró sorprendido antes de coger sus manos y traer a la joven más cerca de su cuerpo caliente.

- ¡Eh, no! ¡No me refería a eso!- la muchacha perdió el equilibrio y se cayó sobre él, chocando directamente contra el pecho del joven. - Quería decir una disculpa DIRECTA...

- Pero si ya te he dado una disculpa directa, - se defendió James.

- Quiero una de verdad, de esas que empiezan con "_lo siento_."- contestó la chica, mientras su cara seguía escondida contra el pecho de él.

James sonrió.

- Vale. _Lo siento_ por agarrarte los brazos. ¿Contenta?- se inclinó hacia la cabeza de rizos.- ¿En serio tienes tanto frío?

Ella estornudó.

- Sí.- Dijo y estornudó de nuevo.- ¿Tu no tienes frio?

Y con mucho cuidado, se abrazó al cálido cuerpo del Merodeador mientras le fusilaba con la mirada.

- Pero no se te ocurra intentar nada.- Le amenazó.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Entonces por qué te estás acercando más a mí? Si no quieres que haga nada, deberías alejarte.

- ¡Para! ¡Ya te he dicho que tengo frío!- de nuevo le entró un ataque de estornudos.

James ahogó una risa. Era la chica más guapa que había visto en toda su vida. Ahora que su magia no le hipnotizaba, pudo inspeccionar sus delicados y fascinantes rasgos. Sus ojos observaron la pequeña nariz, los seductivos labios rosados y la cara redonda con forma de corazón. Pero los ojos del chico se detuvieron sobre sus grandes ojos almendrados, que siempre parecían brillar con vida propia. Pero ella no le dejó perderse en aquella delicia de esmeralda y oro ya que la chica se apresuró en cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué me miras así?

_Porque eres preciosa y misteriosa... _Quiso decir, pero en vez sonrió.

- Bueno, pues la verdad es que si que tienes algo en la cara.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe.

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- inmediatamente empezó a tocarse la cara con los dedos.

- Ahí, en tu mejilla. Parece un grano.- Estaba mintiendo pero la mirada frenética de la chica despertó su curiosidad.

- ¿Está aquí, James?- se frotó con fuerza las impecables mejillas de porcelana.- ¿Ya está?

James negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero déjame que te lo quite yo.

Inclinando la cabeza depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla de la joven, dejando que sus labios descansaran allí algunos instantes de más. Luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Ahora ya está.

La muchacha estaba tan roja que parecía tener fiebre.

- ¡S-serás m-mentiroso! ¡No había ningún grano!

- Bueno, eso es porque te lo he quitado, - explicó aún sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡No tienes remedio! Pero no te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez o te lanzaré un hechizo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Has traído la varita?

- Sí, está en mi túnica y no tengo miedo a usarla.

- Sí que tienes miedo porque no está ahí.- Rió James.

- ¿Qué?

- Porque ahora mismo está en mi túnica y no tengo miedo a usarla,- explicó mientras sus ojos brillaban juguetones.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡La has cogido! ¿Cuándo... me la quitaste?

Él le guiñó un ojo travieso.

- Eso es un secreto de Merodeador.- Luego rió con más ganas al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica. Los labios de la joven también sonreían ahora. Estaba segura de que no haría nada. James había intentado distraerla del frío y lo había conseguido. Pero aquel momento de amistad no duraría mucho. Poco después aparecieron Peter y Remus por el lugar en el cual se encontraban James y la chica. Y cuando Peter vio a James, le hizo la pregunta más tonta de toda su vida.

- ¡James! No he visto todavía a Lily, ¿habéis cancelado la apuesta o algo?

James, al no tener ni idea de que estaba abrazado a Lily, se sorprendió cuando la chica se levantó de golpe y se alejó de él.

OoOoO

Nota de la autora: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Metedura de pata de Peter! Pero, ¿a qué James y Lily son muy monos juntos? Que pena que esté a punto de pasar algo terrible... (suspiro) ¡Gracias por leer!

Nota de la traductora: ¡Diez páginas! ¿No está mal, eh? Espero que eso explique por qué he tardado tanto, aunque también tengo que admitir que han sido unos días muy ocupados. ¡Diez páginas jaja! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y si no os importa, ya sabéis que me encantan los reviews por minúsculos que sean. ¡Gracias!


	11. Ooops: Sirius mete la pata

Capítulo 11 ¡Hola a todos!

Al parecer hay algo de confusión respecto a Lily, su disfraz y todo lo que se refiere a ella. Aunque por ahora su maleficio no está muy claro, ya que todavía no sabemos que clase de criatura es, sí que es seguro que no es una sirena. El hecho de que se quita su disfraz con un chorro de agua simplemente limpia las desfiguraciones que ella misma se ha hecho y la devuelve a su verdadero cuerpo.

Me hubiese gustado responder a las preguntas mandando un e-mail pero, como algunos de los reviewers eran anónimos, he decidido ponerlo aquí para, con un poco de suerte, aclarar algunas de las dudas. Espero haberos ayudado un poco.

Serenity Potter Moon: ¡Tienes razón! ¡No me había fijado hasta que lo mencionaste! Supongo que lo dices por lo de "largos mechones de ámbar," ¿no? La verdad es que no sé qué decirte aunque, si quieres, se lo podría preguntar a la autora. Me imagino que se refiere a un tono más oscuro de ámbar, así como anaranjado. Lo del tinte también es una opción posible. En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que también os guste este capítulo (que por cierto, ya vamos por la mitad de lo que ha escrito Y.Lily por ahora :D)

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 11 Ooops: Sirius mete la pata

La mirada de la chica era de pura furia; sus brillantes ojos esmeralda chispeaban con tal ferocidad que James se alejó un poco de ella.

_Era preciosa... _ Pero James estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué se había tomado eso tan mal? ¿Acaso era amiga de Evans?

El merodeador intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Mira, no era más que una broma, una apuesta inofensiva. Además, ni siquiera ha venido al Baile.- Al decir esto, intentó acercarse más a la joven pero Lily dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo has podido?- su voz se rompió, confundiendo aún más a James. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Evans tenía amigas! ¡Qué irónico sería que Evans fuese amiga de esta chica misteriosa!- Querías hacerla daño, ¿verdad?

James negó con la cabeza pero la palabra _"¿quería...?"_ flotaba como una pluma por su mente. Él no era _tan_ cruel, ¿verdad? Su duda se multiplicó; tal vez sí que era una broma pesada y Lily, que ni siquiera era un Merodeador, la había arruinado. _¿Acaso mi odio por los Prefectos me lleva a cruzar la raya?_

Se pasó una mano por su sedoso pelo. ¿Por qué esta chica siempre conseguía que se cuestionase a sí mismo? Era conocido por su actitud cabezota y sus amigos difícilmente conseguían hacerle cambiar de idea, mucho menos las chicas. Pero ahora, con sólo unas pocas palabras, ella le había enviado a un mundo de dudas... antes había estado completamente seguro de que la chica le había intentado seducir aquel día en la Sala Común pero ya no estaba tan convencido. ¡Y ahora se estaba preocupando por la intensidad de su odio hacia los Prefectos!

La duda a la pregunta de la chica debió mostrarse en su rostro ya que Lily adoptó una expresión de vulnerabilidad y hostilidad. Al ver aquella mirada amenazadora, James fue presa del pánico. La chica había interpretado su indecisión por algo malo.

Miró de reojo a Remus que estaba sentado en el banco, pálido, mientras Peter observaba a la joven con ojos como platos. James sintió algo de rabia al ver que sus amigos no estaban haciendo nada. ¿No se daban cuenta de que la chica le iba a hacer daño? Pero, ¡le quería matar!

De repente, sintió como le invadía el miedo y se giró bruscamente. Remus estaba enfermo. Se había olvidado por completo de que mañana habría luna llena.

Estaba apunto de salir corriendo hacia su amigo cuando un suspiro a su espalda le detuvo. Se giró de nuevo para ver cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por el suave rostro de porcelana de la chica. Estuvo a punto de gruñir de frustración. ¿Cuándo había empezado a ser un día tan malo?

- No... no llores. Tienes razón... soy tonto. Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras,- soltó James, sorprendido por las lágrimas de la chica y preocupado por el estado de Lunático.

- E- eres horrible... - le susurró ella, y se marchó corriendo.

James se quedó mirando a la figura que se alejaba, incapaz de reaccionar durante unos instantes. ¿Por qué parecía que de repente el mundo entero se había puesto en su contra? Parte de él quería salir corriendo detrás de la chica para explicarse pero Peter no podía encargarse por si solo de Remus...

- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!- descargó su furia dándole una patada a un tronco cercano.

- ¡J-James!- gritó Remus con la voz ronca.

James se acercó corriendo a él.

- Remus, ¿Va todo bien? ¿Lo sabe Sirius? Vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería.

El otro negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- No, tu vete detrás de la chica. Hogwarts no es seguro por la noche y hace frío. No querrás que coja un constipado y se muera, ¿no?

- Pero ¿entonces qué pasa contigo, tío? Yo...

Lupin le cortó a mitad de frase:

- Peter me llevará a la enfermería. Simplemente vete, James. Sé que no quieres estar aquí.

James frunció el entrecejo pero sus pies ya habían empezado a andar, alejándole de allí.

- Moony... te contaré todo después y avisaré a Sirius... gracias.- Y, girándose, salió corriendo detrás de la chica.

En el camino, sacó el espejo mágico de un bolsillo de su túnica y gritó al espejo:

-¡Sirius!

El rostro sonriente de Sirius apareció al otro lado del espejo.

- ¿Qué pasa Cornamenta, tío? Joder, ¿a qué viene ese careto?

- Mañana es luna llena. Vete ahora mismo a llevar a Lunático a la enfermería. Ahora no puedo hablar. Emergencia.- Y se volvió a guardar el espejo después de ver la expresión sería de su amigo, y el gesto de comprensión.

No sabía por qué estaba corriendo detrás de la chica. Sólo sabía que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar una segunda vez. Había algo en ella que le llenaba de curiosidad y debía saciar esta curiosidad. No era solamente el secreto del que había oído hablar a Dumbledore sino algo más... por alguna razón, necesitaba a aquella chica.

También sentía el ardiente deseo de rodearla con sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y pedirle perdón hasta que desapareciese aquella expresión de soledad y debilidad. Corría tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tropezarse con otro banco. Por suerte, estaba yendo más veloz que ella por lo que finalmente la pudo ver haciéndose camino a duras penas a través de la nieve hacia el Gran Comedor. La vio desaparecer tras las puertas y, sin parar a pensar, se lanzó también por las puertas.

El reloj dio medianoche. Allí estaba ella.

Pero, de repente, de su figura brotó un brillante rayo de luz blanca. James se quedó de pie donde estaba, casi cegado por aquella luz que escapaba de los ojos de la chica. El Merodeador cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, vio que la joven se había desplomado sobre el suelo y que unos cincuenta chicos de Hogwarts se acercaban a ella como buitres hambrientos.

_Claro... el maleficio._

De todas las emociones que invadieron su cuerpo en aquel momento, sólo fue capaz de distinguir la ira... el resto era un revoltijo borroso. Después recordó que había sacado su varita y, de repente, se había dedicado a maldecir y pegar puñetazos a los malditos pervertidos más persistentes. Los ojos de los estudiantes estaban llenos de aquella misma expresión de lujuria y deseo que él mismo tenía en su primer encuentro con la chica.

Mierda... eran como moscones... siempre venían más y más. Pronto James no podría protegerla. Y sólo había una manera de acabar con aquella situación. Ni siquiera había tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias así que se transformó en ciervo, levitó el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo y arrojó la capa de invisibilidad sobre ambos. En su carrera para huir del Gran Comedor estrelló su cabeza contra varios estómagos que le tapaban el paso. Una vez fuera fue consciente por primera vez de que la broma de los Merodeadores de este año había sido un completo desastre. Remus estaba en la enfermería mientras él, James, salvaba la vida de una chica transformado en ciervo.

A medio camino hacia la enfermería, se detuvo de golpe y soltó una carcajada. Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había preocupado por el susto que se llevaría Madame Promfey si le viera entrar de repente, convertido en ciervo y con la capa de invisibilidad que se le había resbalado para mostrar sus astas. Parecía que la única solución sería llevarla a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Dudó un instante. ¿Y si se la llevaba a su habitación? Luego desechó la idea, negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué haría la chica si despertase a la mañana siguiente en _su_ habitación?

_Oh... que más da. Yo dormiré en el suelo y me levantaré pronto para llevarla de vuelta a su cuarto._ Ya tomada la decisión, inició el trote hacia el retrato.

Enseguida se volvió a transformar en humano y cogió en sus brazos a la chica antes de que cayese al suelo. Guardó de nuevo la capa entre sus ropas y se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Aunque se mostró furiosa porque la despertasen a unas horas tan poco apropiadas, enseguida les dejó pasar gracias a la contraseña y a una de las sonrisas más encantadoras de James.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de James, la chica estaba pálida y tiritaba del frío. El joven la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y corrió a coger toallas calientes y más sabanas de su armario. Usando su varita, calentó un recipiente con agua y llevó la toalla y las sábanas hasta la cama. Una vez hubo acabado de calentar el agua, dejó el recipiente al lado de la cama e introdujo una toalla en el agua caliente. Entonces la chica agarró el borde de la sábana y sus pálidos labios murmuraron palabras incoherentes mientras James colocaba otra sábana sobre ella. Su parte más orgullosa estaba aterrorizado de que uno de sus amigos apareciera de repente y le vieran cuidando así a una chica- seguramente Sirius idearía un nuevo apodo para él. "Mamá James" o algo así. Pero, por otro lado tampoco le importaba.

Llevó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, agotado. Luego sacó la toalla empapada, la escurrió un poco y se la puso a la chica sobre la frente. Usó también otra de las toallas para limpiar el sudor que cubría la cara de Lily.

Parecía una diosa, un ángel, tan bella y frágil a pesar de la palidez de su rostro debido al frío. Deseaba saber quien era aquella misteriosa joven. De repente, tuvo una idea.

Se inclinó hacia ella y susurró:

- ¿Quién eres?

Esperó por sí, en aquel estado, a la chica se le escapaba su nombre. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de su cara, alargó una mano para acariciar uno de los preciosos rizos y lo apartó de sus ojos cerrados. Quería volver a tocar su cara pero tuvo un momento de duda y apartó la mano enseguida.

Casi se le escapa una carcajada. ¡Parecía que al famoso James Potter, el Príncipe de Hogwarts y chico de oro de Gryffindor, le daba miedo tocar la cara de una chica!

- Increíble... – musitó para sí. Normalmente eran las chicas las que se tiraban encima suyo cuando él se acercaba a cualquiera de ellas. ¿Cómo podía esta chica ser tan diferente? Y en un momento salvaje, para darse cuenta de que tenía razón, se atrevió a enredar sus dedos entre los brillantes rizos y acercó la cara de la chica a la suya. Ella no era diferente. Justo antes de rozar sus labios, la joven empezó a murmurar algo.

- Agua... agua... mmm... Lily... necesito agua... - su voz sonaba áspera.

James se quedó de piedra, sin comprender muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras, hasta que ella le agarró el brazo y repitió en voz más alta:

- Agua... por favor... agua...

¡Agua! Se echó hacia atrás y, cogiendo la taza que descansaba sobre su mesilla de noche, la llenó con agua utilizando su varita. Luego acercó la taza a los labios tan deseados y, con infinito cuidado, inclinó la taza. Ella bebía con ganas y, una vez estuvo satisfecha, se humedeció los labios y se recostó contra el cojín, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

James volvió a dejar la taza en su sitio y se alejó de la cama, nervioso. Al final, tuvo que admitir que no tenía razón... era diferente a todas las demás chicas. Era intocable hasta cuando él se arriesgaba. Si se quedaba más tiempo al lado de la cama, acabaría por rendirse ante la tentación que la chica ofrecía inconscientemente... y eso que ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Increíble... - volvió a musitar mientras colocaba las demás sábanas en el suelo. Últimamente, le pasaba algo raro. En cuanto acabase todo este lío, decidió que acudiría a una "consulta" de Sirius. Se desabrochó la camisa y, cuando estuvo a punto de quitársela tal y como solía hacer, cambió de idea y decidió dejar desabrochados sólo los botones del cuello. Sí, definitivamente le pasaba algo.

Esa chica le estaba haciendo cosas raras a su mente y a su comportamiento. Echó un vistazo hacia la cama. Aunque la sábana era gruesa, no era suficiente para ocultar las suaves formas de su cuerpo, acurrucado bajo la sábana. Enseguida miró en otra dirección y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Por fin, se dejó caer sobre las sábanas del suelo y, con las manos bajo la nuca, se quedó mirando el techo.

Sus pensamientos siempre volaban hacia la chica que dormía en su cama; su temperamento; la forma en que le abrazaba, tan dulce e inocente; su espectacular belleza; su pelo tan suave como la seda... decidió detenerse antes de que sus pensamientos se volvieran inapropiados.

Sentía la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior; después de todo, nunca había estado en la misma habitación con una chica y tan lejos de ella.

Pero estaba cansado y, mientras se quedaba dormido, su último pensamiento fue sobre su deseo de hablar con Sirius, a ser posible, a la mañana siguiente.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius estaba agotado mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos para coger algunas cosas. Acababa de llevar al hospital a su amigo lobuno, con la escasa ayuda que le pudo dar Peter (el cual no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el peso de Remus.) Menos mal que llegó a tiempo para llevar a Lunático a la enfermería que, si no, sus dos amigos se hubieran desmayado a medio camino o algo parecido.

Ahora volvía a por unas cuantas sábanas de su cuarto ya que pensaba acampar a las puertas de la enfermería le gustase o no a Madame Promfrey. En su camino hacia la habitación, se fijó en la puerta abierta del cuarto de James pero no le dio importancia y siguió su trayectoria hacia su propia habitación. Sin embargo, a la vuelta, se detuvo ante la puerta abierta de su amigo ya que oyó un sonido curioso que no supo identificar.

_Pensaba que James aún no había vuelto... _pensó mientras se asomaba a echar un vistazo. Entonces vio algo muy peculiar que le dejó sorprendido; James estaba dormido en el suelo y había una chica (lo supo por sus curvas femeninas que asomaban por la sábana) ¡en su cama!

Sirius frunció el ceño. _¿Es cosa mía o aquí hay algo muy raro?_ Pensó incrédulo. Al final decidió que, para solucionar las cosas y salvar el honor de los Merodeadores y el de James, sólo había una solución posible. Sacó su varita y alzó el cuerpo de James, colocándolo en la cama junto a la figura dormida.

Una vez completada su tarea, sonrió para sí muy satisfecho. _Oh... James me debe un gran favor..._ Volvió a mirar orgulloso a la pareja y continuó su camino hacia la enfermería, cantando alegremente: "Mientras Sirius actuaba, Cupido observaba..."

OoOoOoOoO

-A la mañana siguiente-

El sol se asomó a través de las ventanas y brilló en los ojos de Lily. La chica murmuró algo pero no se despertó.

Por alguna razón, se sentía tan cómoda y calentita que ni siquiera el resplandor del astro podía despertarla del paraíso en el que se encontraba ahora mismo. La almohada era suave y blanda, y la sábana parecía tan delicada como la seda.

Aún pensando de forma inconsciente, decidió que seguía soñando y que todo lo maravilloso que la rodeaba- las sábanas caras, la elegante manta y la almohada- sólo era parte de un sueño fantástico.

Poco a poco, fue volviendo a la realidad aunque todavía no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

- Mmmm... - había algo pesado cubriendo su cintura pero el contacto resultaba agradable. Se acercó más a la cosa cálida que había justo detrás. Ahh... probablemente, aún seguía soñando. Después de todo, la sábana seguía siendo sedosa y los cojines eran igual de suaves.

Giró sobre sí misma hasta que estuvo boca arriba. _Este sueño es demasiado bueno..._ pensó. _Y tan real..._ Seguía allí tumbada cuando se dio cuenta de que, de vez en cuando, sentía un aliento cálido en su mejilla derecha.

_Bueno... como sigo soñando, supongo que puedo abrir los ojos... _pensó Lily y empezó a abrir los ojos con infinito cuidado. Un gesto brusco podría interrumpir su sueño y enviarla de vuelta a la realidad: sus sábanas ásperas y los ronquidos de Sarah y Diane.

Giró la cabeza para descubrir la causa de aquel aliento cálido y ahogó un grito. Definitivamente, este era el mejor sueño que jamás había tenido. Dormido a su lado estaba el muchacho más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras, y parpadeaba ligeramente cada vez que le caía un suave mechón castaño sobre los ojos. Lily sonrió y alargó la mano para apartarle el pelo de los ojos. ¡Este sueño era fantástico! Podía hasta sentir la textura sedosa del pelo.

Suspiró mientras admiraba los asombrosos rasgos pero no se atrevió a acercarse más por si acaso el sueño terminaba y la mandaba de vuelta a su fea habitación. Por un instante, se preguntó si seguiría teniendo el maleficio en el sueño y qué haría si el joven se despertaba y la miraba a los ojos.

Enseguida desaparecieron sus dudas. ¡Claro que no! Esto era un sueño. _Su_ sueño. Ella controlaba la situación. Así pues, se atrevió a volver a mirar al chico. Que casualidad... estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con los botones del cuello desabrochados... la cual dejaba ver parte de su estomago y unas abdominales muy sugerentes...

Lily apartó la vista de golpe y se sonrojó al pensar que, al ser un sueño, podían ocurrir muchas cosas...

Tras unos instantes en los que intentó recuperar el aliento, volvió reunir suficiente valor para mirar al chico más de cerca. Y mientras se acercaba más y más a él, le pareció que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Parecido a... _James... Potter... ¡JAMES POTTER!_

¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes? ¡El pelo castaño oscuro despeinado era reconocible en cualquier lugar!

Cuando no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. ¡ERA JAMES POTTER!

OoOoOoOoO

¡Uff! Y en el siguiente capítulo, la reacción de Lily. Que no va a ser muy bonita, no. ¡Gracias!


	12. Revelación del Maleficio: Pesadilla

Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Revelación del maleficio: Pesadilla

_¡Era James Potter!_

Estaba abrazado a la cintura de la chica ¡y ella había estado pensando lo _agradable_ que era ese contacto! Lily se separó con cuidado, lo suficiente como para que el brazo que la rodeaba cayese de su cintura a la cama. Cuando Lily estuvo tambaleándose en el borde de la cama, se cubrió la boca con las manos y respiró profundamente intentando relajarse, aunque seguía horriblemente confundida.

"_¿Qué hace ÉL en mi sueño?" _era el pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez. _¡Madre mía!_ Volvió a cerrar los ojos, incrédula._ Esto es inaudito... ¡estoy soñando que estoy en la misma cama que mi peor enemigo! _Imposible.

Se sentó en la cama, abrió los ojos y observó de refilón al apuesto joven que dormía como un ángel.

_¡No puede ser él! Jamás de los jamases hubiera tenido un sueño con ese asqueroso... _De repente, empezó a recordar algunas escenas en las que había estado hablando con él, abrazándole y viéndole sonreír bajo árboles cubiertos de nieve. Imágenes de la noche anterior desfilaron por su mente.

Lily se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo era posible que, estando en un sueño, pudiese pensar en tantas cosas? ¿Por qué podía sentir las suaves mantas que arropaban su cuerpo? Y... ¿cómo es que ahora veía perfectamente el escudo de la familia Potter cosido en las sábanas?

- Joder... - consiguió musitar antes de pellizcarse las mejillas con tanta fuerza que los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Tenía que recordar todo lo que le había sucedido ayer por la noche... a ver... Había ido al Baile, pero la poción de _felix felicis_ no era tan potente como había esperado. Se intentó concentrar más y recordó haber entrado disimuladamente al comedor acompañado por Kathy... y luego había visto a James.

Para cumplir su promesa de que iría con él al Baile, se había acercado al moreno y ambos habían salido al jardín por seguridad de la chica. Se acordó vagamente de su conversación aunque recordaba con claridad lo simpático que era James y lo fácil que era hablar con él. O tal vez era porque no la miraba con esa expresión de odio que utilizaba para dirigirse a "Lily" cuando estaba disfrazada.

¡También le había abrazado! Intentó evocar la razón por la que haría algo semejante. _¡Es verdad! Tenía frío... así que él me rodeó con sus brazos_, suspiró aliviada. Por nada del mundo se hubiera abrazado voluntariamente a su caliente y apuesto... ¡mierda!

Un momento. ¿Qué había pasado después de su charla? Por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguía recordar lo sucedido cuando había... ¡salido corriendo!

¡Había huido de él porque James era un maldito mentiroso! ¡La había utilizado para una apuesta con alguno de los Merodeadores! Entonces... ¿qué hacía en _su_ habitación?

Inclinó la cabeza para observarse a sí misma y ahogó un chillido. Su capa plateada estaba desgarrada brutalmente; su precioso vestido verde estaba en un estado similar y alguien había arrancado una de las mangas.

Sintió cómo se le partía el corazón mientras acariciaba su vestido arruinado y destrozado: era el regalo que le había hecho Kathy, su primera amiga. De repente, una bombilla se encendió en su mente y miró aterrorizada la figura durmiendo de James. Su vestido hecho polvo... y de nuevo volvía mirar a James. El vestido destrozado... y James. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y no era por la sorpresa. El miedo se había apoderado de Lily.

Y chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelirroja se echó las manos a la cabeza y volvió a gritar mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. No podía creerlo; no quería creerlo... no... James no podía haber hecho algo tan vulgar... ¿verdad?

- ¿Q-qué?- James gruñó y se incorporó de golpe. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar a la chica que estaba a su lado cuando ella se acercó a él, y con los ojos cerrados de dolor, le propinó una potente bofetada.

- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- ahora estaba llorando a moco tendido; cada sollozo sacudía todo su cuerpo con tanta violencia que, si James no hubiera estado paralizado por la sorpresa, su corazón se hubiera partido en miles de pequeños pedazos. Como cristales en un espejo roto.

_¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ, A MI LADO?_ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Luego bajó la mirada para observarse a sí mismo y se tocó la mejilla con una mano. No entendía para nada qué hacía él en la cama. Aún sorprendido, le preguntó boquiabierto:

- ¿D-de qué hablas?

La chica no pudo hablar durante unos instantes pero, cuando por fin lo hizo, sus palabras confundieron aún más al Merodeador.

- Por favor... por favor dime que no me has hecho nada, - señaló su ropa pero luego pareció cambiar de idea.- Mejor... ¡DIME QUÉ HAS HECHO!

James, bastante confundido por la pregunta, la observó detenidamente antes de despejarse de su sueño y explicar con infinita paciencia:

- Corrí detrás de ti y te traje a mi habitación porque...

- ¡NO!- Chilló entonces Lily tapándose los oídos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué m-me trajist-te a t-tu habitación?- Pero el chico seguía sin comprender la repentina palidez de la joven por su cuidadosa y buena acción. Más bien se esperaba un agradecido "gracias" por haberle salvado la vida.

- Pues porque... - empezó a explicar.

- ¡Porque era guapísima! ¿Verdad? ¡ADMÍTELO! ¡PORQUE ESTABAS HECHIZADO! SERÁS ESTÚPIDO, estúpido... – se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_¡No estaba bajo su hechizo! ¡Lo hice para salvar su vida! _Pensaba James furioso mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

- Mira... - dijo antes de que ella le volviera a cortar con un agudo sollozo.

- ¡No te atrevas a intentar excusarte, capullo!- Y, un segundo más tarde, la chica estaba encima suyo pegándole puñetazos en el pecho.

James se enorgullecía de su control sobre su furia pero el ataque de la chica fue la gota que colmó el vaso y desató toda la furia que intentaba aplacar. La inmovilizó sobre la cama, agarrándola fuertemente por las muñecas y la fulminó con su mirada, respirando pesadamente.

Lily estaba aterrorizada con las manos atrapadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sin poder abrir los ojos (para no hechizar a James) por lo que su terror aumentaba por instantes. Podía sentir al joven que la observaba.

- ¿Q-qué vas a ha-hacer? – Consiguió susurrar. Al intentar moverse, él la sujetó con más fuerza. – James... por favor...

Era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como deseando que hiciera lo que hiciera, lo hiciera rápido. Seguía susurrando su nombre, respirando con dificultad y James se sintió fatal de inmediato.

- No te voy a hacer daño. Nunca he intentado hacerte daño.- Susurró en tono reconciliador.- Ayer por la noche, tu hechizo se rompió cuando te salvé de una manada de alumnos lujuriosos. Te traje a mi habitación porque estabas tiritando de fiebre. Te dejé dormir en la cama mientras yo estaba en el suelo. No te toqué... - dudó un momento antes de aclarar: - No te hice nada. Te lo prometo.

Tras esto, la soltó. Tiritando, Lily se encogió y volvió a rodearse las rodillas con los brazos. James se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, pasándose de nuevo la mano por el pelo mientras pensaba. _Tuvo que ser uno de los Merodeadores quien hizo esto... tonto, tonto, tonto... quien me haya puesto en la cama está muerto..._

- S-si dormiste en el suelo... ¿qué haces en la cama?- preguntó Lily tras haberse repuesto un poco del shock.

- No lo sé,- admitió el moreno, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ella se volvió a tensar.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- No entiendo cómo acabé esta mañana en la cama.- _Sirius... Peter... Remus... No, Remus no. Peter o Sirius seguro... la ha cagado... _pensó furioso.

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe y sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa, mientras sus pupilas brillaban como si estuviesen en llamas. Se acabó... la he perdido. Él no se podría acordar de nada bajo el hechizo. Intentó evitar que volviese a estallar el llanto y se llevó una mano al corazón, que latía con una velocidad dolorosa.

- Estabas... estabas bajo mi hechizo así que has olvidado todo lo que ocurrió. Por eso no sabes porque estabas aquí esta mañana.

El llanto amenazaba con volver.

James se giró en redondo y la agarró las muñecas con fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡Me acuerdo de todo! Te juro que si pudieses ver lo que pasó anoche, verías que yo no...

Pero ella se zafó de sus manos.

- ¡PARA! No quiero seguir escuchando. Déjame en paz.- Se levantó de la cama, mientras las primeras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Espera, - dijo James levantándose de la cama y colocándose delante de ella.- Si sólo abrieses los ojos y mirases, verías que estoy completamente vestido. Te prometo que cerraré los ojos cuando mires.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? Por favor para... me estás haciendo aún más daño,- suplicó Lily cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Yo?- estalló el chico. - ¡Eres tu la que me hace daño con tus acusaciones! Me conozco muy bien y sé que nunca...

- Yo... ya he mirado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué sigues sin fiarte de mí?- James estaba desesperado.

- Es... es... – empezó a susurrar pero era incapaz de seguir hablando. Sacudió la cabeza, y chilló: - ¡No lo sé!

Y con eso, apartó a James de su camino, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Nota de la traductora: Al final, entre las vacaciones y el estrés pos- vacacional (jeje) he tardado algo más en subir este capítulo. Muchos ya os imaginabais la reacción de Lily. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo  Se siguen agradeciendo los reviews, que ahora que se ha acabado el verano necesito alguna alegría jaja.


	13. Un Momento Decisivo

Capítulo 13

Un Momento Decisivo

No... se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a dejarla marchar. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa chica? Había algo brillante, excitante y misterioso en su mirada. Y eso le estaba afectando de alguna forma, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo.

Hacia tan sólo unos segundos que había salido corriendo de la habitación del chico. Si fuese rápida corriendo, podría haber llegado ya a las escaleras. Tomando una decisión precipitada, James echó a correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Antes de que Lily hubiese podido dar siquiera otro paso, la cogió entre sus brazos y la empujó contra la pared.

Oyó como la chica ahogaba un grito mientras él colocaba una mano a su lado contra la pared, evitando así que bajara por las escaleras en un intento de fuga. Con cuidado, se acercó más a ella. Había recordado cerrar los ojos porque sabía que ella no tendría tiempo a reaccionar y cerrar los ojos si la tomaba por sorpresa.

Lily le observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, respirando con fuerza. James tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su rostro mostraba tanta emoción que daba la impresión de que la estaba mirando fijamente. Estaba tan sorprendida, que tardó unos instantes en empezar a sentir miedo.

- Esto... ni siquiera sé tu nombre, - dijo James, respirando también con dificultad.- Pero no importa. Simplemente no puedo dejar que te marches así.

Enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. Dicho así, sonaba mal y cruel.

- ¡Serás imbécil! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo tienes el valor de decirme eso? ¡No tienes ninguna prueba de lo que hiciste anoche! ¿Eso no me da derecho a huir de ti? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó ni te importan lo más mínimo mis sentimientos!

Intentó en vano apartar al chico pero este se mantuvo en su sitio y la agarró las muñecas con una de sus manos. Por primera vez, él, James Potter, el líder de los Merodeadores, se había quedado en blanco. No sabía qué hacer, ni decir... estaba completamente falto de un plan. Sólo sabía que no podía dejarla marchar. ¿En serio estaba siendo tan egoísta? Si tan sólo ella supiese lo que había ocurrido en realidad anoche... ahora no le estaría diciendo aquellas cosas. Pero no había forma alguna de hacérselo saber.

Cuando la joven se vio atrapada entre sus manos, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡No te importo! Estoy cansada, pérdida... pero tu sigues burlándote, riéndote e hiriéndome con tus comentarios. Ni tu ni yo sabemos lo que hiciste anoche. Nunca lo sabremos. Y aunque eso me asusta muchísimo, tu sólo te preocupas por tu reputación y te molesta que no crea en tus palabras.

Y en ese momento, James hizo lo más estúpido (aunque también lo más sensato y lógico) que podía haber hecho en esas circunstancias.

Abrió los ojos.

Nunca supo por qué actuó de ese modo pero había sucedido; tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida en un mar esmeralda con brillos dorados, un color único en el universo. Estaba sumergido en una mirada que tenía el poder de controlar y dominar a los hombres hasta convertirles en seres indefensos y hambrientos de deseo. Y, aunque estaba perdido en aquella mirada, no sintió nada ni perdió el control. Nada cambió para James. Pero Lily hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento. Huir.

James Potter se quedó allí durante unos minutos, las manos apoyadas contra la pared y respirando con dificultad. Tenía la mente completamente despejada... demasiado despejada. Estaba seguro de que algo iba mal. Acababa de mirarla a los ojos y no había pasado nada...

Sacudió la cabeza... ¿Dónde estaban los mareos? ¿Cómo era posible que aún veía la pared, las escaleras y las puertas de los dormitorios con tanta claridad? Y lo que era más, ¿por qué recordaba a la perfección el color de los ojos de la chica y su huida?

Se frotó la frente y se dejó caer contra la pared. Su vida era un desorden desde la llegada repentina de aquella chica. Y lo más curioso era que todo era culpa del gran James Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lily no podía pensar. No podía respirar. Sólo corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando se sintió segura, se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Se frotó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas e intentó peinarse el pelo con la mano. No sería nada bueno que Diane y Sarah la vieran en aquel estado desastroso. Al cabo de unos minutos, fue capaz de adoptar una expresión tranquila e incluso se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Luego entró con decisión en su habitación compartida, rogando para que nadie la hiciese ninguna pregunta. Pero en cuanto vio a Kathy sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, su máscara se derrumbó y se echó corriendo en los brazos de su amiga. Kathy, sorprendida, alzó la vista sonriendo ampliamente pero, al ver el estado en el que se hallaba su amiga, el brillo travieso de sus ojos se vio reemplazado por una mueca preocupada. Se incorporó y dejó que Lily llorase contra su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza. A pesar de la tristeza que sentía, Lily se alegraba de tener por fin una amiga con la que compartir sus penas y que la susurrase palabras de consuelo mientras la pelirroja se deshacía en llanto.

- Kathy... ¿qué voy a hacer?- estalló Lily.

Su amiga la soltó para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡Cielo Santo...!- murmuró al ver el rostro de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué...? ¿James...? ¡No, Lily! ¡Cuéntame lo que pasó! ¿Por qué está tu vestido así de desgarrado?

Lily cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama, escondiendo la cara entre los cojines. Kathy se sentó a su lado y la acarició el pelo.

- Lily... lo siento muchísimo... no sé qué pasó pero no es justo que tengas que sufrir tanto... no es justo...

Y así pasaron un buen rato, la una llorando mientras la otra le reconfortaba con paciencia hasta que por fin Lily volvió a recomponerse.

- Kathy... - dijo de pronto la pelirroja desde entre los cojines.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Kathy sonrió, sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta.

- ¿No te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste la contraseña? Bueno, pues tuve que esperar cerca del cuadro hasta que no pasase ningún Gryffindor y entonces me pude colar fácilmente en tu cuarto. Aunque tal vez no fui lo suficiente discreta... me vieron tus compañeras...

- ¿Sarah y Daniel?- le interrumpió Lily.- ¿Dónde están ahora?

- Pues... estaban muy enfadadas por algo... así que salieron como un huracán sin dar explicaciones. Era algo sobre los Merodeadores aunque no sé nada más.

Lily suspiró por lo que Kathy se giró y la observó con curiosidad.

- No pareces estar bien... pero tampoco parece que estés especialmente mal... ¿Pasó algo con James anoche? La última vez que hablé contigo me dijiste que querías hablar con él pero no sé nada más del tema...

Lily sonrió con desgana. La verdad es que no estaba bienpero se sentía segura y cómoda en la compañía de su primera amiga. Kathy parecía tener la habilidad de hacer que todo fuese bien usando palabras reconfortantes y abrazos.

- Mmmm...- Lily se acomodó el cojín contra el pecho.- Primero cuéntame que te pasó a ti cuando yo me fui.

Kathy se sonrojó de inmediato y bajó la vista.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres oírlo? Mejor esperamos a que te calmes y me cuentas tu lo que te pasó.

Lily casi sonrió con picardía.

- De eso nada, Kathy. Tienes algo muy jugoso que contarme así que no te hagas de rogar. Me he dado cuenta de que te has puesto roja como un tomate...

Kathy ocultó la cara entre las manos.

- ¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! La verdad es que es bastante estúpido... no creo que quieras saberlo...

- ¡Claro que sí! Además, seguro que me hará sonreír aunque sea.

- Vale, vale... aunque es muy vergonzoso... Pero lo haré por ti. Pues a ver, cuando nos separamos anoche en el Baile me fui a sentar de inmediato en una silla. Rechacé unas pocas invitaciones para bailar porque había visto a... tu ya sabes quien...

- Sirius.- Adivinó Lily sonriendo.

- Sí... - continuó su amiga, - Me parece que me estuve comportando como una estúpida durante todo el Baile porque no podía despegar los ojos de él. Tenías que haberme visto... ahí sentada mirándole mientras bailaba con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts... Entonces me dio la impresión de que se iba a ir del Baile así que me levanté y... no sé por qué lo hice pero me acerqué a él antes de que se fuese. Bueno, más bien... me estrellé contra él.

Lily intentó ocultar una carcajada y su amiga se sonrojó aún más.

- Me estrellé directamente contra Sirius Black. Y como vi que se caía al suelo, intenté agarrarle del brazo pero solo conseguí caerme también al suelo. Encima de él. Así que... acabé tumbada encima suyo, roja como un tomate y sin aliento para siquiera disculparme.

- Y...

Kathy negó con la cabeza, aunque seguía cada vez más roja.

- Bueno... no estoy demasiado segura... Me estaba mirando de una forma muy rara así que cerré los ojos por la vergüenza y... no sé... Cuando los volví a abrir, ya se había ido.

- Vale, Kathy. Escúpelo. ¿Qué más pasó? Sé que te estas saltando una parte porque pareces estar apunto de explotar,- Lily no podía evitar sonreírse.

Kathy suspiró hondamente.

- Madre mía... No vale que te rías de mí, Lily. Te prometo que no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hice pero... cuando estaba tumbado al lado mío, me acerqué a él y ¡no sé por qué le besé!

Lily se tapó la boca con las manos.

- ¡Kathy!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tengo ni idea en qué estaba pensando! ¡Es horrible!- gruñó mientras se escondía entre los cojines.

Lily intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en carcajadas.

- Y ahora que te lo he contado... ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó Kathy aún avergonzada pero feliz al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.- ¿Me quieres contar lo que te pasó?

- Jo, Kathy, si te lo cuento ahora voy a arruinar este momento tan bonito.

- No pasa nada. Tal vez también le encontremos algo gracioso a tu historia.

Lily negó con la cabeza, triste de nuevo.

- No. No creo que sea nada divertido. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé que pensar.

Y entonces le contó a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido, empezando por el desmayo en el Baile hasta cuando se había despertado al lado de James con el vestido rasgado y le había pegado.

- Lo malo es que él no se acuerda de nada de lo que pasó y yo tampoco tengo ni idea así que es un misterio. James no paraba de asegurarme que no me hizo nada pero luego no supo decirme por qué estaba en la cama conmigo. Kathy... estoy tan confusa... no sé qué pensar...

- ¿Entonces porque no pruebas a seducirle? No sé de que tío hablas, cariño, pero los hombres son todos iguales: capaces de contarte todo a cambio de un cuerpazo y la oportunidad de ligar.- Lily se giró para ver quien decía esto desde la puerta de la habitación.

Se asombró al ver allí a Diane, aunque su compañera no la reconoció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has estado escuchando nuestra conversación?- Lily intentó mantener el tono de su voz neutro, ya que no había ninguna razón para que "esta Lily" odiase a Diane.

- No. Pero os recomiendo que cerréis la puerta y bajéis la voz si no quieres que oigan el final de una historia tan, tan triste. Y no es por nada, pero como que estáis en mi cuarto.- Contestó Diane cruzándose de brazos.- La verdadera pregunta es: ¿quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí?

Kathy se levantó también y empezó a disculparse:

- Lo siento, sólo buscábamos un sitio donde poder hablar y no sabíamos que era tu cuarto.

- Pues eso,- Diane puso los ojos en blanco.- Y por cierto, cielo, deberías pensar en lo que te he dicho. Los tíos actúan como si no supiesen nada pero cuando te pones guapa y les das lo que quieren, sueltan cualquier secreto. Así que tenlo en cuenta.

Cuando Diane entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Kathy frunció el ceño y miró a Lily, la cual se había quedado muy callada.

- Lily, ¿qué pasa? ¿No irás a hacerla caso verdad?

La pelirroja se giró hacia su amiga y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

- Pues... no lo sé...

Sí... He vuelto. Después de siglos desaparecida. Ahora que se acaba el curso y los exámenes, espero tener algo más de tiempo para seguir traduciendo. Siento mucho la tardanza.


	14. ATENCIÓN! MUY IMPORTANTE!

¡Hola a todos! Es muy importante que LEAIS ESTO, aunque como habréis imaginado me temo que no se trata de un capítulo nuevo...

Os cuento: ha habido lo que podría ser un gran problema... Como sabéis, yo estoy traduciendo este fic escrito por Y. Lily asi que me metía en su perfil para conseguir el siguiente capítulo cada vez que estaba lista. Eso mismo hice el otro día, dispuesta a traducir el capítulo 14. ¿El problema? Por alguna razón desconocida, Y. Lily ha eliminado todos sus fics y tampoco permite que se la manden mensajes. Resumiendo: no tengo ninguna manera de encontrar los siguientes capítulos ni ponerme en contacto con nadie que me los pueda mandar.

Así que esa es la situación. Y según lo veo yo hay 2 opciones:  
1- No hacer nada. Dejar de traducir y esperar a ver si sucede algún tipo de milagro.

2- Yo me ofrezco a escribir un final alternativo y, en caso de que aparezca el verdadero, volver a cambiarlo.

Supongo que vuestra pregunta ahora mismo es... ¿ y a mi qué me importa? Pero, por favor, sería de mucha ayuda que me dieseis vuestra opinión y así podré ver que hago porque ahora mismo estoy tan perdida como vosotros... no me esperaba para nada este giro de las circunstancias...:S

Muchas gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí. Esperaré ansiosa vuestras opiniones.

Un saludo (y disculpen las molestias :P)

Fascinating melody.


End file.
